Naruto the Ninja Brother
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: I am not giving up on my other one, don't worry. Naruto, traveler of the world, handsome model, and the big brother of an idiot? Watch as Naruto goes from saving countries to teachings foolish students... Why on earth did he agree to this? Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Negima'**

**[I am not giving up on my other story in this crossover, but when I was taking a shower I was suddenly smacked in the face with inspiration and soap. It was a random plot bunny as someone called it]**

**Story Start.**

"Heh, so this is Mahora Academy eh? Well, this is going to be really fun!" A cloaked figure stated to himself in a deep voice as blond hair peeked out from the hood. The figure was sitting on top of the World Tree, the largest tree in the world and one of the 12 magical focus points of the world, looking down at the city school of Mahora. He jumped down from the highest branch and looked at the moon as the image of a beast with Ten Tails came into his mind, and then he remembered the image of a tree baring godly fruit came to his mind and he sighed sadly. He still remembered eating the fruit that had granted him both immortality and nearly unmatched power, but at a price... He had been forced to leave his own Hidden Country and travel the world. He had visited many countries and had ended up mastering nearly every language, and he had even formed a few psuedo-families across the world. He was actually at this Academy to visit one of his... closer family members.

The man suddenly raised his right arm and between his first two fingers grabbed a bullet from mid-air and let it fall to the ground. Ten more bullets were soon caught and on the ground as the man looked around for however was firing them at him. Finding his opponent in the form of a young, dark skinned woman with a gun and brown eyes he swirled away from view and reappeared in front of her.

"Why are you firing at me?" The man asked with an edge to his tone, while a shining blue left eye and blood red right eye looked out from under the hood. In the right eye were three spinning tomoe, and the girl felt herself being controlled... no she was being pushed into giving this man the answers he wanted. As much as she wanted to resist she found that she was unable to even try and put up a fight as her lips moved without her wanting them to.

"I felt an extremely high Energy coming from you, and wanted to test your power to give you a threat level. If you had proved to have threatening intentions I would have eliminated you before you could cause any further problems. If you had proven to be to much of a problem back-up would have been called to take care of you." The girl stated and the man seemed to nod under the hood and he looked at her again with a more controlling gaze.

"What is your name girl?" The mysteriously dressed man asked with a curious tone to the words he was speaking. She tried her hardest not to give her name to the man in front of her, but no matter how hard she fought it there was no stopping her lips.

"Mana Tatsumiya." She stated with a dead tone, like she was not all home, and her eyes had had become copies of his right eye. That showed she was under his control at the moment, and the man looked at her with an interested gaze.

"Well then Mana Tatsumiya... Sleep." He ordered with a firm tone and her eyes turned back to normal and she slumped, but lucky for her he caught the girl and placed her over his shoulder. He was surprised at how toned most of her body was for someone that mostly seemed to use a gun, but then again you should never judge a book by it's cover. A lot of his most powerful opponents were surprisingly enough not what people would call normal. Looking forward the man walked towards where he felt the Energy signature that felt the wisest, and the oldest. He moved like a shadow through the night with the girl on his shoulder in line as he remained unspotted by the mages around patrolling the area for the intruder. He may be able to beat them, but that would not look good for him if he wanted to ask a favor.

He stopped and hung by his hand on the edge of a building as two mages stopped near him. Waiting for them to pass he stayed still, and once they were gone he continued on his path to the energy signature he felt. He would make no stops, and would move with the grace of a warrior and the stealth of a ninja. Even with the tall girl on his shoulder he was easily jumping from roof to roof as if it was as easy as walking.

'This is actually pretty fun... It has been a long time since I got to do something like a ninja, though reading _her_ secret journal does not count as very ninja.' The man thought as his mind drifted to pleasant memories, and time seemed to fly as he got inside the main building to the school and snuck through the hallways. Putting a hand in his pocket he grabbed a white medical eyepatch and placed it over his red eye. He had already wiped the memory of seeing it from Mana's brain so he could still keep it secret from others. When he got right outside the door he heard an elderly voice calling out.

"I can feel you outside the door, so please save yourself the trouble and come on in." The voice said loudly and the man in the cloak walked on in and placed the girl on his shoulder gently on the floor.

"Sorry about knocking her out, but I felt it was the safest bet and I did not want to hurt her. Have no fear, I just cast an illusion over her that knocked her out. No mental or physical harm will come to her. Konoemon Konoe?" The man stated as he read the man's name from some papers on his desk. The old man nodded at the name and gestured for the cloaked man to sit down.

"That is very generous of you to do. Not many would have been so kind to a person that attacked them. Is there a reason you are here, or are you just on a visit?" Konoemon asked and the man pulled out a flier from the sleeve of his cloak and passed it to the old man.

_Magical Guard for an All Girl School Requested - Will be given the Cover-Up as an Assistant Teacher with regular pay, and bonus pay for assisting the class they are assigned. Any applicants are accepted as long as there has been no history of breaking the laws of the magical world. Starting Pay is 100,000 Yen a month. Must have knowledge of over three forms of battle and be capable of non-lethal combat._

"I am here to request becoming the Magical Guard for this girls class, and it would be nice if you did not ask to many questions about why." The man said as he took out of picture of a small pink haired girl hugging a blond man with a blue eye and his other one covered by an eye-patch. The old man took out an form and the two spent the rest of the night filling out paperwork, and exchanging details. By the time they finished the entire series of forms it was already about time for class to start, and Mana had already been taken to her room by another mage. Standing up the man looked at the old man and they shook hands to seal the deal, and then the cloaked man's cloak started to disappeared and morph into a jet black suit with an orange button up shirt underneath so that a little orange could be seen. The two button was undone giving him a lighter air around him and whisker marks could be seen on his cheeks. His hair was spiked with two bangs framing the side of his face down to his jawline giving him an unnatural male beauty.

"See you later old man." The blond male stated and waved himself out of the office, and once he left he saw many girls walking the hall. Naruto raised an eyebrow at how short the skirts were in this school but waved it off as the old man being a pervert. The girls did not seem to mind though, and just blushed when he walked by.

"Holy crap did you see that dream boat."

"Oh My GOD he is a HUNK!"

"Do you think he is single?"

"Single? I would be surprised if he wasn't a male model and dating a super model. We have no chance at dating him."

"Who cares? Eye candy is eye candy."

The man smiled at the comments and felt his self-esteem get boosted once again, though they were not wrong about the male model part. He had done some time as a male model in the last year, and had become very popular in some countries because he had looks that looked similar to the natives of the country. The man looked at the note he got from the Headmaster of the school and smiled when he saw the number on a nearby door. Knocking he waited until he saw a ten year old boy answer with a confused exression on his face.

"Um, can I help you Sir?" He asked and the man in front of him handed him a note and the boy seemed surprised before bringing him in. The second than man walked in the class was silent and staring in awe at him, and he resisted the urge to chuckle at the faces of some of them. One girl with glasses had an expression of worship and droll leaked from her eyes as she realized who the man in front of them was. The pink haired girl from the picture was already fast asleep, and had not noticed a new male in the room.

"Alright class... Everybody listen up, this kind gentleman will be joining us from this point on as the personal tutor for anyone that needs help. Would you be so kind as to introduce youself Sir?" The boy asked and the man nodded, the dean had told him about this boy. Negi Springfield was his name, and the boy was apart of the magical world it would seem from his rather good sized magic reserves.

"Sure thing Negi-kun. Hello everyone my name is..." The man started before he was interupted by the girl with glasses.

"Naruto Uzumaki! The rising Male Super Model for Shiroyuki Industries, and winner of the 'Top Man I would Like to Date' the last five months in a row! You just did an exclusive interview for one of the most popular magazines in the country, and have been on a modeling tour the last year!" The girl yelled in surprise and held up her own copy of the magazine with a picture of him in black pants and an unbuttoned white shirt holding rose on the cover. Many girls looked very shocked that they would be getting a Super Model as a tutor. First they get a child genius as a teacher, and now a model as tutor... This class was awesome.

Naruto was immediantly assualted with questions from all sides as girls crowded around him and touched any part of his body they could. Naruto just laughed and answered most of their questions as they came and the girls eventually settled down back into their seats after ten or fifteen minutes.

"Hahaha, it's nice to see such hot blooded girls in the classroom. Yes, I am here to teach any girls that need extra help, but Konoemon has also asked that I help Negi keep order in the classroom and supervise detentions for this class. If you ever need any help though the apartment I am in the process of renting is only a mile away from the dorms, so never be afraid to ask me of favors and extra help. All my students will always be welcome to late night study sessions!" Naruto said happily, and some of the more perverted girls started making plans to get some extra alone time with the hot teacher. Only the girl with orange hair in twintails tied up with bells thought it was supicious. Naruto saw a girls with her hand raised and nodded to her.

"As Class Rep I feel I speak for us all when I say that we hope you enjoy teaching this class Uzumaki-sensei, and I feel sorry that you will have to spend all your free time in detention with the monkey Asuna." The girl said before she was hit in the back of the head by a pencil case.

"You wanna go blonde!?" The girl Naruto could only guess was Asuna said as their foreheads touched and lightning shot in between their eyes. Naruto was sne ton a memory trip of all the times he argued with Sasuke he nearly missed it when they were about to get physical. Naruto blinked and grabbed them both by the collars of their jackets and lifted them up in the air.

"Girls, I will only say this once. Any who break this rule in the class will be given detention and extra homework..." Naruto started as a light red glow could be seen from under his white eyepatch, but most thought it as a trick of the light. Both girls shivered as Naruto's Harming Intent washed over them, since using Killing Intent would be going to far he stuck with the less harmful of them. "Fighting is strictly prohibited in the classroom. Any and all fighting will be taking place out of this room, or I will punish you." Naruto said darkly and both girls nodded when he sat them back down. A second later Naruto had a smile on his face again and his little display had awoken the girl that had been able to sleep through most of the noise the class made.

Makie Sasaka rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times as Naruto's image was burned into her retina's. Her eyes widened even more than before and she rubbed them furiusly in an attempt to check to see of what she was seeing was real. Looking again she saw that Naruto was indeed standing in front of her classroom.

"Onii-Chan!?" The girls shouted as she ran up and gave her big brother figure a hug. A few years ago Naruto had met Makie after saving her life from drowning in a lake and had been 'adopted' by her family in an attempt to thank him. It had been a year since she saw him, not counting the magazines she had of his modeling career, and she had been really missing her Onii-Chan! Tears of joy were at the very edges of her eyes, but refused to fall. Naruto just laughed as he picked her up in the hug and swung the tiny girl around.

"Makie-chan. Youv'be grown since the last time I saw you!" Naruto said with a smile while one word registered in most of the girls heads.

"ONII-CHAN!?"

It was hard to believe that the cute, but slightly dumb, Makie Sasaki from the Dummy Force had a model... no wait, SUPER Model as an older brother. Why the hell had they not known about this until now... Oh wait, Makie did always go on about her awesome Onii-Chan that could beat up a dozen Yakuza and travelled the world. They had just always thought she just had an imaginary friend... Well it looks like they were eating their words now.

"Hey Makie-chan, I got you something on my last trip to India." Naruto said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box with Jade Earings in the shape of small hearts. She squeeled and gave her Onii-Chan a big kiss on the cheek and happily took the Earings from him, and they went perfectly with her pink hair. Naruto had picked them since he knew it would go well with her oddly colored hair.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Makie yelled and she hugged the gift to her smaller bossom when compared to the other girls in the class. This was part of the reason her Onii-chan was so awesome. He got her gists from around the world from everywhere he had a major modeling job, and usually he would send them by mail. Getting it in person was so much more fufilling than by boxed package!

"Of man this is awesome! This semester is starting to look up!" One of the girls with light purple hair yelled and two more joined her. Before they knew it the whole class was yelling about the most random things.

"Lets hold a party to welcome Narutop-sensei!" One of the twin's in the classroom yelled.

"Yeah!" Over half the class agreed and Naruto smiled widely at the energy they seemed to have. It was amazing to see such happy faces after the war in the Hidden Country he went through. The reason he agreed to become a model was so that he could see and be the cause smiles across the globe!

This was going to be a fun class to teach!

**Chapter End.**

**This takes place right after Negi comes to the academy, and nobody worry. I won't forget about my other Negima Cross, but I am suffering from writers block on quick a few of my stories so I am hoping to use my newer ones to get the juices flowing again! Now the harem will not have Konoka or Setsuna in it before you all ask, they will be their own Pairing together. I may change this much later, but not right now. The only ones I know for sure are in the harem are Nodoka and Yue. **

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please! **


	2. Chapter 2 Magazine and Dummies

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Negima'**

**Story Start.**

"You know you girls did not have to help me move. I could have done it myself. I don't have to much to do, just some clothes and books... And my fan-mail." Naruto added as an afterthought as he told the girls currently helping him that he did not need help. He could have just used henged shadow clones to do the work for him and nobody would raise an eyebrow at him. The girls that had offered to help were Yuna Akasha, the star of the basketball club and one of the moderate girls in the learning curve and his surrogate little sister Makie.

"Onii-chan, just let people help you. You don't need to do everything yourself, and anyway I wanted to see where my Onii-chan was staying. You can't say no to this face can you?" Makie asked as she placed the kicked puppy look that made Naruto's heart flip, and he had to look away from the sheer cute power. Naruto was glad his _eye_ was covered by the eyepatch or that would have been ingrained in his head forever.

"One day I will say no to that face, and you will be hit with a bucket of water for using it on me. I would get you with the bucket now, but I don't want to get the floor wet." Naruto stated and she puffed out her cheeks, and Yuna looked at them strangely. Naruto lifted a box of some of the good condition magazines he had starred in and the girls each grabbed a bag of letters.

"Hey Naruto-sensei, do you even read any of these fan-letters? I sent a few to some other celebrities and I was wondering if they actually read them." Yuna asked and Naruto thought about it, before deciding the right way to answer it.

"I normally read them all, with the exception of anything that smells like blood. Some girls will write the letter in blood... creepy girls. You can read some of them yourself if you want to. I don't really mind at all." Naruto stated as Yuna nodded happily and Makie looked at the bag in wonder, she had always wanted to read what was in his fan-mail. They all sat down on the couch and both girls picked a letter and opened it up, and surprisingly enough a picture fell out... and Makie tore it to shreds in anger the second she saw it was of a naked woman with her legs spread wide apart.

"H-h-how many of those do you usually get?" Makie asked in jealousy at how women were trying to seduce her big brother. If he got married then she would never see him again, and she just got him back after a year! She wanted to keep him for a long time.

"Huh?... Oh, maybe about sixty or seventy per bag of fan-mail. I have kinda grown used to seeing nude pictures. You kinda have to when you do nude magazines yourself. The last three months I have seen enough nude people to fill a school with." Naruto said as both girls froze in shock, and was that excitement on Yuna's face? Naruto shook the foreboding he was feeling off and got some more boxes when Yuna came up to his face.

"You did a nude magazine!? Do you know where I can get a copy!?" Yuna asked before she saw Makie looked like she wanted to choke the hell out of her. That was her brother she was trying to look at nude, but Naruto just shrugged and opened one of the box's and pulled out one of the magazines from the bottom and tossed it to her.

"Here. At the company I worked for the more popular models were required to do one whole magazine full. That was my October Special Edition. I think I still have a whole box full somewhere. Most models recieve a boxes worth of any magazine that we star in. I kinda wish they didn't have mine during the same month as my birthday." Naruto said as Yuna put the magazine out of Makie's reach to keep her from stealing it, and said pink haired girl was horrified at the thought of so many people seeing him mostly naked... She was hoping her class did not get a copy of that. She could deal with just Yuna having a copy. She was going to have to sneak in here and burn them all to keep her friends from finding out.

"Your just going to give a young girl porn starring you because she asked!?" Makie asked in shock at how at ease with being seen naked Naruto really was. Naruto on the other hand just waved his hand at her in a placating manner.

"She would have gotten it anyway, or from who knows where. It is better she gets it from someone that won't have her do anything in return. Anyway, everyone is curious about sex at your ages so if not me than who would she be looking at. Also, why should I be ashamed to be seen naked? Didn't you always ask to be the one to take baths with ME anyway?" Naruto asked and Makie blushed at the grin Yuna was giving her.

"I was TEN, and I'm Fifteen now. Things are different... actually, why do you look the exact same as when we met?" Makie asked the question that popped into her mind. A few years ago when they met he looked seventeen, and it had been about five years and he STILL looked seventeen. Heck, he even still wore that white eyepatch on his eye. She did not understand why he liked to hide that funky looking red eye, it was actually cool looking in her opinion.

"I guess that I just age well, and five years is not that long Makie-chan. I bet you still hate slimy stuff, and sleep with your froggy night-light I got you." Naruto said as he changed the subject. Every time his age was brought up it made him remember that he had been away from his home village for well over a decade. All his old friends were most likely married and had children by now, while he was stuck in his eternally young form. Never aging, never dying, and never passing on his Will of Fire to the next generation. Naruto shook his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts and focused on Makie and Yuna.

"I don't like the dark, and slimy stuff is goes. You sleep with a night light too!" Makie pointed out and Naruto shrugged.

"I suffer from PTSD and Night Terrors, whats your excuse." Naruto said with a smile, and it was true for the most part. On the nights of a full moon he would be forced to relive his worst memories every time he went to sleep, and he would have nightmares about everyone he knew dying in horrible ways. It was a side effect of both the war and eating that accursed fruit. Makie flinched back at the reminder of the reason he needed light to actually get some form of rest, and he had yet to tell her why he was only really effected during the full moon.. maybe he was secretly a werewolf forcing himself from attacking his loved ones.

Yuna flinched in sympathy at the Night Terrors part, since her grampa had those from the last war he was in and would wake up screaming nearly every night before crying at his dreams and wishing it would end. She silently sent her late grandfather a prayer and gave Naruto a pat on the back. Naruto sighed at how she must think he was weak for having them.

"Naruto-sensei, if it helps I don't think any less of you for having a night light." She said and Makie pouted, since the girl had made fun of her froggy light many times.

"Huh? Oh don't worry, I only get them occasionally and they aren't that bad. I honestly just like having a litle light in the room, being surronded by darkness makes me a bit twitchy. You never know what might be lurking in the dark, waiting for you to drop your guard. You close your eyes in the dark and you have no promise of every opening them again." Naruto said as the two girls shivered, and Yuna understood just why Makie had a fear of sleeping without a night light. They all started putting some of the rare books Naruto had collected over the years on the shelf and Yuna noticed a few orange books.

"The Tale of Naruto? Are these about you?" The larger breasted girl asked and Naruto took the book from her and placed it on the shelf. Makie looked at the display with longing since those were some of the few books Naruto never let ANYONE read.

"... The Naruto in those books and me are two different people." Naruto said with a fake smile, since he only had those books since they had been written by Kakashi after the man had lost a leg in the war and ended up being forced to retire. Whenever Kakashi had something to give Naruto he would send it into the Kamui dimension and then Naruto would retrieve it there.

"That's cool... Can you at least tell me why you wear an eyepatch... not that it looks lame or anything!" Yuna said and Makie giggled at actually knowing something someone else didn't. Naruto blinked is surprise at the question, and knew he was going to get it eventually just not so soon.

"My right eye can see things a lot better and responds faster than my left eye, it would be like seeing things in both normal and slow motion while also being able to see what happens next. The difference in vision can cause a delay in reaction, and causes headaches if done to long... That and small child get scared when they look at my eye the first time." Naruto said with a chuckle as he removed the eyepatch to show unblemished skin, in truth he also liked having an ace in the hole. Naruto was not one for revenge, but when he ripped this eye out of Obito's head it just felt... right. He implanted it into himself as a final insult to the dead Uchiha, since now both people with his eyes were non-Uchiha and unlike Obito, Naruto was able to use the Tsukuyomi with this eye as surprising as that was. One would have thought that he would have gotten the Amaterasu from this eye but Naruto surprised them once again.

Unlike Kakashi though Naruto's Sharingan did not drain him of his chakra, since the only reason Kakashi had that problem was because he had used it right after having it implanted and damaged the chakra pathways leading to the eye beyond repair. If he had waited a new days before opening the eye he would have been able to make it stop taking his chakra, it would still look red but at least he would be able to keep both eyes open.

Yuna looked closely as Naruto opened the eye and she jumped back from shock at the spinning tomoe and red color. She went back to far and hit the back of her head on the wall, and the 'siblings' laughed at her pain.

"HaHaHa. Laugh now Naruto-sensei, but it is I who will have the last laugh." Yuna said in a corny tone, and Naruto snorted since he had actually heard villians say that before. He did not know what it was, but villians seemed to love to talk to their opponents and drop their guards completely when going on a monologue. Naruto laughed and placed the eyepatch back on and he looked at the time on his watch. The only time he erased peoples memories of the eye were when they knew it could be used in battle, otherwise he did not care who saw it.

"Wrong Yuna-chan. It is I who will be laughing, since the two of you will be late for school at this rate... Also, just because I gave you that magazine does not mean you get to show it around. Even though I don't care if I am seen naked it would look bad on the company if they heard I gave away the magazine to a minor. So keep that a secret will you?" Naruto asked as he gave off Harming Intent to go with his creepy smile. Yuna cowered behind Makie and nodded, and the next second the awfull feeling was gone.

"Now get going you two, and leave me to clean up this mess." Naruto said and made a shoo motion with his hand. The two girls smiled happily and once they were gone so was Naruto's smile. He looked at the corner of the wall and a shuriken came out of his sleeve a second later and a tall girl holding a disguise wall appeared. Her squinted eyes looked onto Naruto's with surprise since she could have sworn he had not noticed her. The Naruto standing in front of her went *poof* and suddenly she saw four Naruto's circling her with Kunai's surronded her throat in a sqaure formation. Any movement on her part would end with her throat slit, and if she took out one or even two clones she would still not be able to react to the other one as it slit her throat.

She was dealing with someone beyond her current skill level, and she might be paying for it with her life.

"Your name is... Kaede right?" Naruto asked and she nodded, with that in mind he looked her over and nodded in approval. "You train yourself well, you have yet to move more than allowed while in this so you would be at least a Chunin Level Ninja... You were able to blend in well, but you were given away when you forgot to mask your energy fully. Repressing it and masking it are two different things. If I were any other person I would have slit your throat for this... but I am not any other person, so start explaining." Naruto ordered as three of the clones went *poof* and he sat down on the couch. This girl was no threat to him.

"You are a very skilled warrior if you managed to get all that from just one mistake De Gozaru, but I will admit to being curious about my classes new tutor. As a ninja you should know that we must always be on the look out for 'what lurks in the dark', and you are standing in my darkness, I just wanted to shine some light on you." Kaede said simply, but with an impressed undertone Naruto easily caught. He smirked and decided he would turn this into a little game, he wanted to see how much she would be able to find out about him and how long it took.

"Very good use of my own words, but that won't help you here. I have been around the block more than enough times to see that you are not just tryin to shine some light on me. You want something else too, but can not admit to it. Now... why don't we head to class?" Naruto asked in an over friendly manner, and Kaede opened her eyes just in time to see the image of the Shinigami appear behind him as he flared his KILLING Intent at her. She stood no chance against the Killing Intent that sould make the Juubi back away in shock, and she had no desire to test her battle skills against him anytime soon. That would most likely end with her breaking something that was not meant to be broken.

"That's a good idea De Gozaru." Kaede said as she tossed a smoke bomb down and vanished in the smoke. When Naruto was fully left alone he started to get ready for the day and grabbed the stuff he needed to teach the after class today. Leaving his new apartment Naruto started making his way towards the school at a sedate pace, since he was in no hurry to get there. Naruto enjoyed the feeling of the sun shining on his golden locks as he watched students run to avoid being late. It was then that he mildly felt something hit him in the back and heard a thump on the ground turning his head he saw Negi and Asuna on the ground.

"... You two really need to watch where you're going." He said sinply as Negi nodded and Asuna glared at him. He kinda wondered what her problem was with him, since he had yet to do anything to hate her hate him. Fear him yes, but not hate.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sensei. I'll be more carefull in the future." The ten year old stated and Naruto pat him on the head with a smile when they stood back up.

"No worries Negi-kun. No harm done, so just be on your merry way and this incident will never have happened. Would you two like some company on the way to class?" Naruto asked with a smile, but Asuna grabbed Negi and started pulling him along and while running away she turned her head and pointed at her eyes with two fingers before pointing them at him. Naruto rose an eyebrow at the 'I'm watching you' and wondered what caused that.

"Oh don't worry about her, she is just angry that you are good looking. She had a really good dream last night and blames you for it." Naruto heard a voice say from his side and say it was Konoka, he realized it was her simply because the dean had explained her situation to him. It actually annoyed him that they kept all the supernatural hidden from her, and that her best friend was avoiding her.

"Hehehe, well then I guess she has a pretty good reason to be angry then. Let me guess, she has a crush on someone else and she feels like she betrayed them by having 'sweet' dreams of another man?" Naruto asked since this had happened before in America a few times. Konoka nodded with a chipper look and Naruto idly wondered if her emotional switch was always set to happy.

"Good guess... soooo, what is modeling like?" Konoka asked curiously and Naruto smiled at the question.

"It is actually pretty fun when you have a good photgrapher to take your pictures. If you keep the energy up then even the more risky photographs can be fun to take. It is hard work and sometimes the positions are weird, or the setting is all wrong. Sometimes something will just feel off about the picture and we will have to start the whole session over again." Naruto explained and Konoka blinked, since she thought it was easy to be a model as long as you looked good.

"Who does your photos?" The innocent looking girl stated and Naruto shrugged

"Shiromaru Hirou does mine, since we have been working together the last three months and before him I worked with Mitsuki Komaru mostly and she was a blast to work with. Sadly though she had to take maturnity leave for awhile. She promised to send me some pictures when the baby is born though." Naruto said with a smile and Konoka looked pleased with the answer as they got to the point that she school was only a few minutes away.

"Is it embarrassing to get your picture taken all the time?" Konoka asked and Naruto nodded with a smile.

"At first when we started some of the more adult centered photos is was embarrassing, but as the day got along and I got used to being nude I actually forgot I wasn't wearing clothes. The crew is really professional about it, and everyone just has a good time. Heck, you even forget that other people around you are getting nudes taken as well. I almost left the set naked one time one accident because I forgot I was not wearing clothes!" Naruto said with a loud laugh and Konoka giggled next to him, and he smiled at the sweet melody of the laughter. Konoka looked at him with a blush for a second before it cooled down.

"Do you think I would have a chance as a model?" The girl asked as she looked away from him.

"Sure, but you have to be at least 15 before you can officially started working at out industry, and you need to be a bit older before you can join in on the more popular issues. I would say you would be a good fit for the teen addition we have been thinking about adding soon. You have very silky hair, and the shine in your eyes would do wonders for your image with that baby soft and unmarked skin. You just seem to give off a warm sisterly feel to you." Naruto praised and he could have sworn he felt a small dose of killing intent a ways away, but he shrugged it off as nothing. He had yet to find a person in this city that could class as even Jonin level yet, and he was far above Kage level.

"Thank you. I will really start thinking about it, but do they really let you wear that eyepatch on set?" Konoka asked and Naruto thought about it.

"Yes, most of the time they let me wear it. It adds to my mystery value, and gives me a more bad boy vibe that really sells with the younger girls to older teens. Though sometimes they have me take it off, but will let me keep my eye closed." Naruto said wistfully as he waved a hand in a circle a few times, and he sent a sideways glance at Konoka to see her... taking notes.

"So what do you think of the class so far?" Konoka asked as her hand was still writing on the paper.

"... Someone asked you to ask me all of this didn't they?" Naruto asked and Konoka looked at him, then the notepad, then him, and once again the notepad before skating away on her rollerskates to avoid answering the question. Naruto shook his head with a chuckle and followed her lead and entered the school.

**[Seven Hours Later]**

"Dummy Force assemble!"

Naruto looked at the five students with name tags and saw his little sister among the five WORST students that so proudly called themselves the dummy force. Each was doing a pose except for Asuna who looked like she wanted to kill the others.

_Dummy Red Asuna Kagurazaka_

_Dummy Black Yue Ayase_

_Dummy Yellow Ku Fei_

_Dummy Blue Kaede Nagase_

_Dummy Pink Makie Sasaki_

Naruto already knew it was going to be a long study session, and he was glad he sent Negi home. These people actually called themselves the Dummy Force, so the way Negi taught would not be good for them. Negi explained something and expected everyone to understand the first time around.

"Okay... I am going to give you each a piece of paper with a small quiz on it. Take your time, and raise your hands if you have any questions. The first person that gets a 10 will be given 10 Free Meal Tickets, and if you fail don't worry. I will stay around as long as you need to help you out." Naruto said as he gave each girl a copy of the paper and three minutes later Yue came up and gave Naruto the test.

"... Good job Yue, grab another test and sit back down. You aren't leaving until every passes." Naruto stated and Yue looked offended and nearly outraged.

"But Takahata-sensei just let us leave if we got over 6!" Yue complained and Naruto gave her a hard look.

"Yes, and through his way you are all still at the bottom of the SCHOOL. Not just the class, but you are all the whole school's worst students. That is why you are all going to continue to do things my way until everyone of you passes. Never leave a teammate behind, and as the 'Dummy Force' they are your teammates so you are going to stay as long as they are. Unless you would like to press the issue and press you luck. I wasn't kidding when I said I would not be above giving detention. Let me reword this in way that will be easier for you. You guys pass as a team, or you fail as a team. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Naruto said and Yue looked annoyed with him, but grabbed another test anyway and Ku Fei raised her hand so naruto got up and went to her.

"Yes?"

"I need help with this word. I not get what it means." Ku Fei said and pointed to one of the Japanese words insteed of the English ones. Naruto blinked and something came to his mind.

"You haven't mastered Japanese yet have you?" Naruto asked in alarm, and he was shocked this issue had not been addressed yet. Ku Fei should have been allowed to perfectly learn Japanese before going for English. She was not an idiot, but she did have a major handicap in learning english!

"I not have enough time in country to learn Japanese all the way." Ku Fei said and Naruto pulled out a note and got her pen and wrote something down. Handing it to her he looked at her with sympathy.

"Ku Fei, that is my apartment address. I will be giving you after school lessons every day from now on and coaching you in Japanese. Ni xianzai keyi zouliao. Zhu ni jintain yukuai. (You can leave now. Have a nice day.)" Naruto said in her native tongue and Ku Fei perked up and nodded furiously.

"Xiexie ming laoshi. Wo jiang qidaizhuo nin de xuexi xia! (Thank you Naruto-sensei. I look forward to learning under you!)" Ku Fei said happily at finally having a person that could speak her native tongue to talk to, and help her learn this language.

"Mei wenti Ku Fei. (No problem Ku Fei.)" Naruto said and Ku Fei grabbed her stuff and left, while Yue looked annoyed at this.

"I thought this was a group effort?" She questioned sarcastically, while Naruto gave her an annoyed look.

"Ku Fei has not had the time to learn Japanese properly, so this whole thing will be pointless for her. She may learn the answer to the problems, but she won't be actually learning the information. what is the point in having her in this study session if she is not actually learning what I am teaching. So until she had Japanese down I am going to the dean and requesting she be exempt from taking English until I finish coaching her in Japanese." Naruto said and Yue looked back at her test with a sour look. She HATED studying with a passion. Naruto gave her a small look of understanding and decided to share a fact with them.

"You know girls, as a model that travelled the world I was required to learn a lot of different languages so that I did not have to rely on a translater. This may seem pointless now, but you never know when knowing another language will come in handy. I myself know Japanese, English, Chinese, French, German, Italian, Indonesian, Russian, and Spanish. I had to sepnt weeks and weeks learning each language, and I was dead last in school so you girls will be learning English no problem." Naruto said and the room was filled with determined looks, and Makie sent her brother a look of awe. Yue gave him a nod, and decided to actually try and study from now on... well a little more than she had been doing.

Asuna blushed and raised her hand next and Naruto walked over to her.

"I... need some help with this phrase. I don't get a few words in the middle." Asuna said and refused to look him in the face. Naruto read it over her shoulder and smiled.

"Well I see what you are doing wrong. You are reading it wrong, when you are translating it you are keeping the phrase in Japanese sentence structure. The structure of english is the subject is at the beganing, and the predicate comes after. Try it out like this." Naruto said as he leaned over her shoulder and circled an area of the phrase and rewrote it and switched it with another part of the sentence.

"Wow, that is so weird... Thanks, but don't think I won't be watching you." Asuna said and Naruto smiled at her, and from then on he would help anyone that needed it and it only took a couple of hours for everyone to get 10's on their tests. The four stood in front of him and Naruto decided to give Yue the meal tickets, and then he spoke to all the girls in english.

"Raise you hand if you understand what I just said." Naruto said and all four girls raised there hands after waiting a bit to translate what he stated. Yue raised it immediantly, while the slower girls like Asuna and Makie took awhile.

"Good, now you can all leave now. I need to go report some information to Konoemon." Naruto said as he waved them all away, but got a surprise hug from his sister.

"I wish you would teach this stuff more often, and would teach all my classes." The pink Dummy Force member said and Naruto laughed.

"Makie... you know that my only teaching skill is language. I suck at math and science, and all that other junk." Naruto stated and the two shared a good laugh at his expense. She left soon after and Naruto was surpsied when Negi walked in.

"Naruto-sensei... can I ask you for some help?" Negi asked and Naruto nodded and sat in the chair. The information to the dean could wait a few minutes.

"Sure Negi-kun, what do you need? Also, you can just call me Naruto or if you want Naruto-san." Naruto said and the boy nodded and sat in the chair opposite to him.

"Thank you Naruto-san... I was wondering if you had ever met a man by the name of Nagi Springfield in your travels?" Negi asked and Naruto rose an eyebrow, but shook his head and shurgged his shoulders.

"Sorry kid, but I can't say I have." Naruto said and Negi sighed sadly before getting up and thanking Naruto before leaving the room. Naruto watched him go and felt so,e sympathy go out for the boy looking for his dad.

Oh well, he still had to go see the dean and prepare some Chinese to Japanese lessons for Ku Fei. He could not spend all his time worrying about a ten year old. He had other people that needed his more immediant help. Naruto heard a ringing coming from his pocket and looked at the caller ID and cursed when he saw the name.

_Nekane Springfield_

**Chapter End.**

**I was wired seven cans of Mountain Dew when I wrote this so I have no idea if I made very many mistakes. I still have a super and caffiene rush going. Also, I am leaving small hints for now on as to who is in the harem without actually saying who is in it. I hope the chapter was okay. I tried to go more original for this chapter.**

**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	3. Chapter STRIPBALL

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Negima'**

**Story Start.**

"Okay Ku Fei, good try but you need to remember that some words will end up having more than one meaning. You are doing a bit better than yesterday, but not enough to go back to Negi's English class. Now, since this is only our fourth lesson I feel that it would be more helpful to you if we started making a reward system." Naruto said to the blonde girl. It had been four days since the first study group, and things had been going rather smoothly. The class had mostly gotten used to him, and the Dummy Force had been showing improvement in there lessons. Ku Fei had been able to show much deeper understanding on speaking the language, but she had made very little progress in writing it. Right now they were using this free period as a chance to get some more studying in, since she had nothing to do and he usually just spent it reading anyway.

Naruto took every chance he could get to further Ku Fei's education, even going so far as to stay up till early in the morning tutoring her at his apartment. It was not a strange sight anymore to see the young Chinese girl walking out of his apartment in the morning. While Negi would teach the normal class Naruto would pick out select students and personally help them out, and luckilly enough Naruto had yet to be forced to give any of his students detention.

"I think understand now." Ku Fei started before Naruto flicked her in the forehead and shook his head.

"Remember grammer lesson number three Ku Fei." Naruto reminded with a playfull look, and Ku Fei's face scrunched up as she tried to remember what lesson number three was about. Her eyes beamed as she remembered what he had taught her.

"I think _I _understand now." Ku Fei said and looked at Naruto for approval, and the desire to see him praise her.

"Very good, and that concludes this lesson. You can go now if you want." Naruto said as he got up and went over to the coffee machine in the teachers lounge where they were giving her the daily lesson. Adding some cream to the dark mixture he sat back down and relaxed as Ku Fei left the room with a happy wave. Usually she would stay, but now she had an obligation to the Martial Arts Club so she really couldn't.

"See later Naruto-sensei!" Ku Fei shouted before she hit herself on the head. "I will see you later Naruto-sensei." She corrected and Naruto nodded to her again with a gentle smile. It was nice to see his student doing what she was being taught. It made him feel like he was making a difference. Naruto picked up a magazine and sipped on his coffee as he flipped through the pages in a mild manner. He nodded hello to Negi as he passed and sat nearby, and otherwise enjoyed the quiet while Negi graded papers.

*Slam*

Naruto jolted at the sudden loud noise and spilled his hot coffee all over the magazine he was reading as Makie and Ako ran into the room. They saw Naruto and Negi and decided Naruto was more equipt for this problem so they ran up to him. Negi listened closely to see what was the matter, while Naruto looked at them in worry. They were covered in scrapes and some small bruises, so he was worried that their was an accident.

"Onii-chan, the Highschoolers are bullying us!" Makie yelled as she and Ako showed the bruises and scrapes to him. Naruto turned to Negi and decided to give him a chance to actually be the teacher in this case.

"Negi, I want you to go and take care of this while I get these two some first aid. If you are given any trouble I want you to give the girls causing it detention. Even if they are from out class, any fighting will not be tolerated got it?" Naruto asked and Negi nodded and ran off, while Naruto looked at the two again and got a first aid kit from the wall and opened it. He nodded to Ako and she came up to him first, so getting the rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball he started to disinfect the scrapes while ignoring her hissing.

"Onii-chan, aren't you going to help Negi-kun?" Makie asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No, as a teacher he has to learn that he needs to take charge. You can't always let your students push you around, and sometimes you have to dish out some punishment to those that don't follow the rules. I will be going up there in a minute to see how he is doing, but I can't help him this time if he wants to grow as a person. Just like that time I refused to help you when you were trying to hop over a fence and your panties got caught, and you ended up with a Super Wedgie. A person grows by making mistakes, and Negi will no doubt mess this up the first time around." Naruto said while Ako giggled at how Makie was blushing over the Super Wedgie story. That was a complete accident brought on by her trying to sit on the fence like Naruto was able to. She was lucky her head was not cracked open... but Naruto did end up helping in the end when she lost the feeling in her butt. He was not heartless after all.

"Are you sure that is a good idea... OUCH!" Ako yelled as Naruto slapped a bandage on harder than he had to. Ako rubbed tha bandage and glared at Naruto for a moment before turning back into the shy girl she was.

"That was for questioning my judgement, and anyway. Since I came here Negi is leaving the school sooner than originally planned. The classroom does not need two teachers, and out of the two of us I am a much better choice when it comes to teaching people new languages. I want to help Negi mature in the time he has left here, and that will be impossible if I baby him. His job here was only temporary anyway so this was going to happen sooner or later... That and he has family he needs to return to back in Whales at some point." Naruto said and Ako blinked at what he said.

"How do you know Negi-sensei lived in Whales, he told us that before you got here? Also, how do you know he will be leaving us sooner?" Ako asked and Naruto sighed with a small smile.

"Negi's cousin and I... used to date awhile back and she called me a few days ago to tell me that Negi was going to be reassigned. I know he lives in Whales because she and her father Stan raised Negi before Stan had an unfortinate accident." Naruto said and Makie glared at him as best as she could.

"How deeply were the two of you involved? She asked and Naruto looked her dead in the eyes.

"We were in an intimate relationship, but that was the most there was to it. We broke up when she started going to a special school and I started travelling. Heck, it had been so long since I had seen her and Negi I barely realized who he was when I got here." Naruto said, but left out that they had originally been set to be married but she broke it off when she learned he was immortal. She did not want to have to grow old and die while her husband was forced to watch, and she did not want to put him through that. It was one of the worst kinds of mental torture there were. At best their current friendship was strained, since they still had some feelings for each other but did not want to act on them.

The last time Naruto had seen her was when he made her some advanced fake legs to replace the ones she had lost when the village was attacked by demons. If Naruto ever found the demon that did that to her he was going to kill them slowly and painfully.

"Oh... Okay!" Makie said cheerfully at how little contact he seemed to have with his ex, and she was glad that they had been nothing more than bed buddies from what he told her. Ako on the other hand was able to see there was more to the story than that simply based on the sadness in his eye, and the rage she saw in a split second.

"So... have the two of you had any trouble with your homework?" Naruto asked as he finished up Ako and moved to Makie with the cotton ball of pain. Ako was now looking at the cute colored bandages on her legs and hands, since he loved colorful bandages.

"I have some with my math, so could you help me?" Makie asked and in the moment of silence they stared at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Makie, you know I suck at math... and science... and everything else not language related." Naruto admited without shame, since to him as long as he could add and subtract he was good enough. Sakura was always the one that carried the brain on the team. He had traded a pink haired brainiac for a pink haired idiot. Naruto finished putting the last bandage on and stood up. "Could you two not tell anyone that Negi-kun is going to be leaving. It would break their hearts if the class mascot was taken away. Negi has not even been informed yet by his sister, and I want him to learn this from someone he knows." Naruto said and Ako had one question left.

"Do you know where he is going to be reassigned to... Negi-sensei I mean?" Ako asked and Naruto shook his head. For all he knew Negi was going to be placed in charge of the Mahora Kindergarden. Though Naruto had the feeling that they were going to see Negi again after he left since that boy attracted trouble like necter did bees.

"Sorry, but Nekane did not tell me." Naruto said and the girls nodded sadly, but they could not deny that Naruto was the better choice of teacher. He was older, had life experience, knew both languages perfectly they would be using, they could go to him for advice on things Negi would not know about, and Naruto just gave off more authority than Negi did.

"I won't tell Onii-chan." Makie said with a pout. She found Negi's antics cute, and it was funny seeing him try and control the class. His embarrassed face was even funnier, and it made her feel like a big sister since Naruto used to call her embarrassed face cute too. her Onii-chan was always right though so she would do what he told her to.

"If I told anyone the class would start a riot, so I won't tell either." Ako said with a shiver, since she knew for a fact Ayaka would NOT take the news well at all. She would turn the city upside down to try and keep Negi here.

Before Naruto could leave the room the door was opened again and Naruto saw Takamichi come in with a note from the deans desk.

"Ah! Uzumaki-sensei, the usual P.E. teacher called in sick today so Konoemon-sensei was hoping you would fill in his spot for him if it was not to much trouble." Takamichi sated and Naruto nodded.

"No trouble at all, but I was just about to check to see how Negi-kun was doing with those highschoolers." Naruto told the elder looking man and he chuckled.

"No worries then, since I have already settled the trouble." Takamichi stated and Naruto grimanced at the scene he imagined.

"He did really bad didn't he?" Naruto asked and Takamaichi nodded to him, and Makie and Ako sweat dropped at the interaction netween the two.

**[A Few Hours Later]**

Naruto was patently waiting for his class to come for P.E. when he felt some small energies coming his way. Turning his head he saw some girls from the highschool behind him. Naruto saw them chuckling and guessed that they were the same ones that messed with his students earlier. Standing up and drawing attention to himself he walked over to the highschoolers and made his presence known.

"You girls will have to leave now. Class 2-A has this roof reserved for their gym today." Naruto informed them kindly but they only blushed when they looked at him, and he scowled at their disobendience.

"You must be the model teacher we have been hearing so much abo..." The leader of the group started before Naruto interupted her.

"Sweet talk won't get you anywhere with me. Leave now. Class 2-A has this lot reserved for their gym today, so any arguements you have are invalid. There will be no changes to this, and nothing you can do will change my mind. Leave now or I will be giving you detention and sending you all to speak with Konoemon about your disrespect towards a teacher." This time Naruto said it with more authority and his eye narrowed at the girls while his arms crossed to show his stance on this. Unlike Negi, Naruto had no problem using his position as teacher to make people obey him. There was a reason he was the teacher and they were students.

The girls backed away a little and paled when they realized that they would not be able to get away with anything just because he was young. Sex appeal would not work since most models were used to getting attempts at people seducing them.

"Come on, can't we share the area? We just want to play with our cute little juniors." One of them tried before Naruto looked at her with a glare.

"Detention, and you go the deans office. Anyone else want to test me... no? Well, there will be no changes to how things are going to be done. This is school time, so you should not even be here anyway." Naruto said as they all looked at him in shock that he actually gave the girl that spoke up detention. Some had thought he was bluffing and would not do it, but now they quickly backed off and left the roof in fear of him punishing the rest of them. Naruto sighed and turned back around to see his class has already gotten there some time when he was getting rid of the highschoolers. Some had blushes on their faces, while others looked impressed.

"... Well what are you all looking at. Pair up and start doing some warm ups!" Naruto yelled and they all jumped and did the best stretched they could do. Naruto sighed when he saw that the robot of the class was barely helping Evanegline stretch, so sneaking up behind the sitting girl Naruto put his foot on Evangeline's back...

*Crack*

"Owowowowowowowow! Stop doing this already owowow!" The blonde girl started yelling as her face touched the concrete and her back was bending to the extreme. Naruto knew there was no use punishing the robot since anything he did could be erased, or it would not take effect.

"But Mcdowall-chan. If I stop you won't be well stretched when I have us all play a fun game today." Naruto said sweetly and put more pressure on her, and most girls were looking at him with surprised looks. Naruto knew that this girl was the Dark Nosferatu, and that was why he was going to be a little more harsh with her. If he gave her an inch of leeway she was going to take advantage of him. While he would admit her seal was a little cruel it was not that bad, he had looked into this whole issue some and saw many loopholes. If the dean died she would be free, since the curse binds her as a bodyguard in a way. The dean could set her free at any time, though that one was temporary. She could drain enough blood from Negi and kill him, but that one would only let her leave campus while keeping her power locked away. She could graduate highschool and the curse would automatically be removed, and finally Naruto himself had the skills needed that could release her in some form.

"Damnit sto... OW!" Evangeline yelled in pain as multiple bones in her back could be heard popping, and tears drops gathered at the corner of her eyes. Naruto took his foot off her back and nodded in approval, but sighed when she could not move back up. Grabbing the back of her shirt he lift her in the upright position and placed her back on her feet.

"There, you should be limber enough now!" Naruto stated loudly with a good natured chuckle that most of the class returned, and he ignored the dark look the pint sized dark mage was sending him.

"Uzumaki-sensei, would you be so kind as to tell us what we are going to be doing today?" A girl with glasses asked in irritation and Naruto tried to remember her name... Chisame? Yeah, that was it!

"Everyone gather 'round!" Naruto yelled and he waited a few minutes for everyone to work the kinks from their movements and come forward. "Now, today we are going to do something different. Since I don't know what sports you all like you can decide on some ideas and then we will play the game that sounds the most fun." Naruto said and many girls started shouting out suggestions.

"Dodgeball!"

"Volleyball!"

"Baseball!"

"Tennis!"

"Soccer!"

"Okay, how about a vote. Everyone raise your hand for for one of those games when I call them out. Dodgeball... 10 votes, Volleyball... 8 votes, Baseball... 1 votes, Tennis... 3 votes, Soccer... 8 votes. Okay then, dodgeball it is. You all can decide the teams and the rules for this game, and write down anything you want to on this piece of paper!" Naruto said loudly and a lot of the girls grinned wildly while Naruto let them do as they pleased for this one day, since he was only a sub for the usual teacher he did not care what they did. As long as they were able to break a sweat he would be fine with it.

**[Team One] - Asuna, Konoka, Mana, Haruna, Makie, Yue, Nodoka, Chizuru, Setsuna, Satsuki, Ako, Akira, Kazumi, Kasuga, and Natsumi - Team Leader Asuna**

**{Team Two} - Ayaka, Chachamaru, Evangeline, Kaede, Fuka, Fumika, Yuna, Chao, Chisame, Ku Fei, Satome, Zazie, Sakurako, Kakizaki, and Madoka - Team Leader Ayaka**

_The Rules of Strip Dodgeball_

Naruto blinked a few times as he read the title of the paper again but shrugged, since this was a girls only school he guessed it did not matter to much if they wanted to play a strip game every once in a while. If also gave some of the girls the motivation to not get hit more, and he would sure enjoy watching this. So going over the rules again he smiled for the most part.

_The Rules of Strip Dodgeball_

_1. If the ball hits the ground and then the player it does not count_

_2. If the player gets hit by the ball they must remove 1 piece of clothing - Note: If clothing comes in pair like shoes or socks both must be removed._

_3. Player is only out when they are completely naked._

_4. Catching the ball allows the player to put one piece of clothing back on, and the thrower must remove one piece of clothing._

_5. If a player gets hit in the head they lose all their clothes and are out._

_6. If a player is down to their underwear they may quit the game and put their clothes back on._

_7. If the team Leader gets hit every person on the team removes one piece of clothing, unless it was a headshot in which case the whole team must strip._

'Wow, this game can actually be used to train a and sharpen the reflezs in a desire to not get hit. That and for those shy girls that don't want to get naked if they are in their underwear they can quit. These rules are both fair, and remind me of a war game I used to play.' Naruto said and he felt something tug on his sleeve. He looked and saw a darker skinned girl with facial markings holding a bird out to him.

"..."

"Okay, I can watch this little guy for the game. Just be sure to have fun." Naruto responded with a smile, and he gave her a rub on the head. She nodded and went back to her teams side with her hair still ruffled up. Putting the whistle to his lips, and holding the ball above his head.

*Tweeeeeeeeet* **[Play B-Complex - Beautiful Lies (No Podcast)]**

Tossing the ball down the middle he sat back in his coaches chair and watched the action start. He was not surprised when Kaede got the ball first and hit... nope, the correct term was NAILED Mana straight in the head with the ball. The dark skinned girl looked annoyed at being the first out, while Kaede sent the stripping girl a victory smirk as she dodged the ball being thrown at her head by Asuna. Naruto raised an eyebrow at how well developed Mana was under her clothes as she came and sat on his left side. For a split second he lifted his eyepatch while nobody was looking and memorized the nude form of the girl, and captured the curves tipped with chocolate colored tips and the well shaped hips.

"Mana Tatsumiya OUT!" Naruto called out loudly as he changed the numbers on the board next to him from 15-15 to 14-15. Naruto watched as Yuna picked the ball up and attempted to be the first to aim at a Team Leader, but it was caught by Asuna.

"Take this!" The orange haired girl yelled as she hit Yuna while she was taking her track pants off. Yuna was knocked off balance and landed on her butt with a laugh as she took her shirt off to go with her pants. While she was undressing Chachamaru picked the ball up and her visual sensors scanned the best target to hit. Settling her gaze on Yue she spun her arm around and launched the ball her the bookworm and it bounced off of Yue's head and hit Chizuru in the chest.

"Yue Ayase OUT!" Naruto yelled as the tiny girl stripped and he saw the cold air effecting her as the peach pink tips of her flat chest harden a little. She moved over to sit next to Mana and and got one of the towels used to wipe sweat to wrap around herself like the taller girl. Chizuru on the other hand removed her shirt and her breasts bounced like they were happy to be free of the tight shirt.

13-15

"Taste this." Konoka said as she tried throwing the ball at Ayaka, but the blonde girl caught the ball and the kind Konoka removed her shoes quickly and rolled out of the way as the dodgeball hit where she was. Makie picked up the ball next and hit Nodoka in the head while she wasn't paying attention.

"Nodoka Miyazaki OUT!" Naruto yelled as the shy girl blushed and twiddled her fingers together in a nervous way, while Naruto felt bad for her. Though like the other girls she did agree to the rules, but she had just forgotten Naruto was going to be watching them. A lot of girls had forgotten that bit of information.

12-15

"Sooo, how has studying been going Yue?" Naruto asked as he watched several girls get dodge the ball, and saw Yuna get hit on the leg as she removed her shoes. He would have though she would have gotten them off first but these girls were weird.

"Boring, and I remembered why I hate studying. Nothing interesting to read, but did you know that the phrase Peeping Tom comes from the times of English Kings when a queen was forced to ride a horse naked through town every time she wanted something from the king. Every time she wanted something she would have a message sent to the town and everyone would be forced to stay inside for the day and close their windows. One guy named Tom was caught looking through his window and ended up being punished severely. Hence the way his name is used for perverts spying on others." Yue explained and Naruto shook his head at the fact he did NOT know that piece of information. Naruto felt something land on his head and saw some lace black panties, and saw that Yuna was now only playing in her bra and socks. he would have used the Sharingan to memorize it, but he had a feeling that he would never forget this anyway.

Clothes had now started to litter the ground, and most girls had lost their shoes, socks, and panties. While the only girls who had not been hit at all were Kaede, Ku Fei, Chao, and Evaneline. Sakurako was only wearing socks at this point, while Makie was covering her chest in just her panties. No more outs at the moment, but some girls were close to being out. Chachamaru was a weird case since Naruto was now able to see all the joints that made up her body, and Haruna... was just in her panties without even trying to cover up.

"Fumika and Fuka DOUBLE OUT!" Naruto shouted at seing both girls get hit in the head with the same ball thrown by Setsuna, who had only lost her shoes at this point. The shy sister cried anime style tears and Fuka proudly displayed her child-like body when she headed for her teams out zone.

13-13

"Take this Asuna!" Ayaka yelled as she threw the ball as hard as she could at the bell wearing girl, only for Makie to take the hit for her and blush when she had to remove her panties and sit with the other naked girls.

"Makie Sasaki OUT!" Naruto yelled as he was able to ignore the pink nippled that matched her hair as she came and jumped into his lap. He should have seen it coming, but he was mostly unaffected. She was still small chested, and her had yet to hit any real growth spurt even though it was still cute.

12-13

"How do I look Onii-chan?" Makie asked and Naruto looked at her in the eyes with his one visible eye.

"... Did you say something?" Naruto asked like his teacher did when Guy said something, and Makie took a step back and curled up into a ball and clouds of depression rolled off her. Strangely enough the clouds spelled the word 'Crushed'.

"This ones for NodoGACK!" Haruna yelled as she ran to throw the ball but slipped and the ball went flying up and came back down to hit herself in the head.

"Haruna Saotome OUT!" Naruto yelled and everyone looked shocked. "If you get hit by the ball, it does not matter who threw it. Friendly fire counts." Naruto said as Asuna smacked her head at the stupid rule, and Ayaka smiled at having her rivals team lose another member in a stupid way.

11-13

The ball rolled over to Ayaka's side and Evangeline picked it up and randomly tossed it, not caring where it went. She was annoyed though when the ball hit her servant, and huffed with a sigh as Ayaka glared at her.

"Chachamaru OUT." Naruto said as he gained a look of surprise when he say that the robot girl had NO womanhood ob her, but it was just flat area. He should not have been surprised since she had no nipples either now that he thought about it.

11-12

Yuna grabbed the ball and threw it at half speed towards one of the slower girls in the class and it was caught by the intervention of Ako who was just missing her shirt. Yuna sighed and removed her socks, but grinned when she caught the ball aimed at her and put her shirt back on since she did not have the time to look for her panties in the pile of clothes. Then she threw the ball and clipped Akira in the back of the head while she was trying some kind of dodge.

"Akira Okouchi OUT!" Naruto yelled as the girl looked annoyed and blushed as she took off her remaining clothes and sat with her group. Naruto ranked her as one of the larger breasted girls in the class easily. Like some of the girls she used the towel to wrap herself, but that still did not help her annoyed look.

10-13

While Naruto had been distracted he turned his head and found that his face was in asomething as soft as a marshmellow, and backed his head away a bit to see Chizuru covering her womanhood and naked.

"Chizuru Naba OUT!" Naruto yelled and this time he really wanted to know just what this girl ate that gave her those mellons. Those weren't natural on a 14 year old girl... or 15 he was not really sure.

9-13

Naruto looked and saw that Asuna was holding the ball and she looked pissed off, and he could have sworn he was feeling something rise up in her as she threw the ball.

"Look at her Baka-Power go!" Some of the students yelled as Ayaka was knocked off her feet from the ball hitting her in the face. Naruto winced in sympathy put raised his arm and pointed at Asuna's team.

"Winner Asuna Kagurazaka's team!" Naruto yelled and the out members of her team started to put their own clothes on while Ayaka's team stripped in shame. He smiled as some of the girls congarulated the others and showed good sportsmanship in their defeat or victory. Going over to the naked Zazie he handed her the bird back and blew his whistle again. "Everyone get dressed. Class ends in fifteen minutes." Naruto yelled as he felt _something_ pass through his body and cause a chill to go up his spine, and for a moment he thought he was able to see a hazy form and shivered.

There were no such things as ghosts... right?

**Chapter End.**

**For those that don't like what I am doing with Negi... to bad. I am doing this because he is not really needed, and I am going to have some trouble writing him in with Naruto around. Anyway, with Naruto around to fix his mistakes Negi won't be able to grow to much as a wizard, so the Dean made a choice between Negi and Naruto. Also, don't think that this will be the last you see of Negi. He will show up later in the story at some point. Also, yes I don honestly believe that the girls would agree to Strip dodgeball. They agreed to a stripping game in the middle of class in canon, so they would do it.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	4. Chapter 4 Under a God's Eye

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto' or 'Negima'**

**Sorry 'bout not updating but I was spending the day with my mother before she went into surgery, so I was not focused on writing that day. **

**Story Start.**

"Ni xianzai mingbai Fei Ku? (Do you understand now Fei Ku?)" Naruto asked the girl in her native tongue and she nodded quickly and started correcting the paper she was working on. The time at the moment was three in the morning and Naruto was once again staying up late to help the chinese girl learn japanese well enough to start on english. He decided that when explaining the harder parts he would speak in chinese so that she would get it quicker, and it had been working. He debated if he should use her native tongue to teach english to her, but shook that thought out of his head for now. She had enough trouble for her with the End of Year exams coming up.

"Wo xianzai mingbaile laoshi. (I understand now teacher.)" Ku Fei responded and Naruto smiled down at her and rubbed her blonde hair with some affection.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast, or are you going to leave now?" Naruto asked swtching languages easily, since she would not learn as well if he only used her native tongue. Ku Fei had already made herself at home on the couch in a show she would be spending the night over. It was not uncommon on the days that they were at it all night anyway, and all of Naruto's students were welcome guests in his home.

"I stay... I WILL stay." Ku Fei corrected herself again in a show of the fact she was indeed learning what he was trying to teach her. She layed down on the couch and blushed when she realized there was an inprint of her body on his couch. She had come and stayed over enough to leave an imprint... She kinda hoped nobody else came over and asked about it, or in the case of her classmates asking questions she did not know the answer too. Laying down in the imprint she smiled when Naruto brought her some milk, while he was drinking some coffee and started to work on grading some of her make-up work she had to do to continue getting some form of grades added to the book. SHe felt bad that he had to do so much to help her, when he barely got any time to himself.

"You should get some sleep Ku Fei, since tomorrow is the start of a big test for the class I want you all to be prepared for it. That means extra sleep, eating healthier brain foods, studying harder than before." Naruto said without looking at her, but to her it was like he had read her mind and wanted to make her feel worse about the situation.

'I will make this up to you Naruto-sensei. I swear it on my honor as a practitioner of ancient chinese martial arts!' Ku Fei swore in her head before drifting off to sleep. Naruto smiled and placed his blanket over her am got back to work. He had gotten Negi's work for him so that the kid could enjoy the time he had left here with Asuna and Konoka. That kid needed to learn to take a chill pill, but Naruto guessed he got that from being raised for the most part by Nekane.

**[Next Day]**

*Ding Dong*

Naruto grunted awake as he heard the sound of the doorbell ringing, and he debated if he should answer it or not. The choice was taken from him though when he heard the door unlocking, and his Sharingan eye opened to see the energy signature of the person behind the door. He might not be able to look through the door, but he could see the energy in general even when something was blocking it.

Shutting his eye he laid back down on the floor and decided to get some more rest and his little sister figure came through the door and made her way to the kitchen. She must have been hoping to cook something for him this morning, but he was not going to complain about it if it gave him some more time to catch up on his sleep. Then something popped into his head when realized that Makie had not been the only thing he saw when he opened his eye. Shooting uo Naruot had both eyes open as he glared around the area and felt that same chill of something going through him he had been randomly getting go through him. The hazy figure he had seen earlier, was starting to get clearer as he saw the light blue form of a middle school girl gushing about something before she went through him again. Naruto shivered and did the only logical thing he could think of...

"GHOST!" He screamed and jumped onto the couch, and landed on the now awake Ku Fei while Makie ran into the room. He may be awesome, but most of his problems were solved by beating the hell out of it. You can't hit a ghost with fists... Naruto felt like hitting himself over the head when he saw that the ghost girl was crying. He did not mean to make her cry, and even if she was a ghost she was still a girl. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he had no idea both his hands were on Ku Fei's breasts and his knee was rubbing against her No-No square.

"What the hell are you doing Onii-chan!?" Naruto heard Makie yell before he was hit in the head with a frying pan, and his head out a dent in the cooking tool. Naruto looked down to see what he was doing and slowly moved off of her and took a calming breath.

"Sorry about that Ku Fei, but I guess I just had a bad dream. Makie... If your making waffles again leave now. The last time you made waffles... they started moving. If it is anything else continue what you were doing." Naruto said as he walked to the bathroom and for some strange reason the ghost girl followed him. It was really creepy to Naruto. Once he was in the bathroom he looked the door and opened his eye again, but this time it morphed to it's Mangekyo form before turning into the fabled Rinnegan. When in the Rinnegan form Naruto was not able to use the Sharingan powers, so he almost never used it, but if you could raise the dead with the Rinnegan then you should be able to talk to ghosts. They were made up entirely of the Spirtual part of chakra, mixed with a soul that was bound by natural energy.

Now that he was seeing her in full color he was able to recognize who she was. This girl was Sayo from the class seating chart! He had just thought that he was a sick joke that Takamichi was playing on him.

"Sayo." Naruto said and she pointed at herself in confusion, and Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded. She seemed to float up in joy, since she had no legs, before looking at him and speaking at a fast pace. Naruto was only able to read every few words at the moment, since her voice was a bit strained to him at the moment. "Sayo... speach slowly so I can understand what you are saying." Naruto ordered gently and she nodded and he payed closer attention.

"I am so glad you can see me!~ You have such warm energy in your body!~ I feel so complete when I am touching you!~ It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside!~" Naruto heard her explain and he thought about it for a moment. She was the spiritual half of chakra combined with a soul and nature energy, and as an Uzumaki he had immense physical energy and he was a complete sage, and had the Sharingan/Rinnegan so his energy must feel wonderful to her.

"Yes, I can see you Sayo, but can you please stop phasing through me." Naruto said, since he still kinda had an issue about people with the power to go through stuff. He could do it, but when someone else did it he was reminded of ghosts and Obito... He really hoped that Obito never became a ghost. The only reason he was not very afraid of Sayo was that he had actually seen her crying. Sayo looked like he had kicked her puppy when he asked her that question, so he took pity on her and decided to grant what he hoped was her greatest wish.

"Human Path." Naruto said and he did something that stunned the girl. Naruto gave her an affectionate rub on the head, and smiled at her before his hand slipped through her and his nose bleed while his eye turned back to the Sharingan. The only Paths Naruto was able to use without getting a nose bleed at this moment were Deva and Preta. He only even got the Rinnegan because as an Uzumaki he was closely related to the Senju, and when Senju body and Uchiha eyes mixed they formed the Rinnegan. He was able to switch between the two, but never able to use them both at the same time. It was the weakness of having both abilities in one eye. Naruto closed his eye and sighed in pain at the headache he was starting to get.

*Bang Bang Bang*

"Onii-chan! Are you okay in there!?" Makie yelled through the door and Naruto spat out some blood in the sink, and cleared his throat. He really hated the backlash, and it really messed up his sight for awhile when he switched back. He would get his sight back in about a day, but it was such a bitch to have his Sharingan weakened. Though Naruto questioned how Makie always seemed to know when he was in pain. It actually was strange to him, but he was able to connect his heart to the hearts of others by coming in contact with them. Makie may have been born with some form of Empathetic linking power that let her guess and decifer the emotions and feelings of others. If she did have it though it was untrained but powerful.

He was going to have to check into this later.

"Yeah... I will be out in a minute. I just slipped on some water on the floor. It must have happened when I was showering last night." Naruto said convincingly and he was met with silence from the other side of the door, but he could swear that he could feel her disappointment.

"... I hate it when you lie to me Onii-chan, but I will not argue with you. You will tell me the truth when you think I'm ready." Makie said sadly and Naruto's heart hurt to hear the betrayal in her voice. He felt horrible that he was lying to her, and he really wanted to tell her everything about his life as a ninja, a hero, and the fact he had been learning magic from all around of the world during his travels and career as a model. It was actually pretty easy for Naruto to use magic after he seperated his chakra into the seperate physical and spiritual energies. Though he was truly only able to use magic because magic was the combination of spiritual energy and the ability to mold nature energy. If anyone other ninja tried to seperate the two energies their bodies chakra pathways would collapse and kill them.

Naruto's whole body on the other hand was like a filling tank of energy, and he had no pathways anymore so he could seperate the two safely anyway. This had also given him near perfect control of his MASSIVE reserves of energy. If he wanted to he could finally start to learn Medical Ninjutsu if he wanted, but he found out that he had little talent for it. Even with his almost perfect chakra control he still sucked at non-Sharingan genjutsu since his chakra was not geared towards it. Naruto's chakra was geared to Elemental Manipulation, Shape Manipulation, Physical Enhancement, Senjutsu, and now Magical Properties as well that were more intuned with Ice and Fire. He did not count Kurama's chakra since the big fox had been asleep for the last four years and he did not want to wake him for a petty reason. The fox was suffering from a chakra overload from fully combining with his other half, and that needed a good amount of sleep. Combining had taken six years to complete after all.

Naruto sighed and leaned up against the door, and decided what he would do to make this right.

"Makie... please tell Ku Fei to go to her room. I think it is time that I started telling you the truth." Naruto said as silence was heard and her steps starting walking away from the door. He was not sure how she would take this, but he hoped she did not hate him by the end of the talk. Naruto turned around and opened the door and saw Makie waiting for him alone on the couch. Doing over and sitting next to her he saw she was not looking at him, and he grit his teeth. "Makie, the first thing you need to know is that everything I am about to tell you is true. No matter how unrealistic it sounds everything I am going to say is true." Naruto said and Makie's eyes widened as she finally realized he was not just going to lie to her again.

"... Go on." Makie said after a moment of silence as she hid the happiness she was feeling with a cold attitude. She could never be angry with Naruto, but that did not mean she was above acting to get what she wanted from him.

"... I am not really Japanese. I was born on an island that was hidden from the world due to a natural barrier that surronded the island keeping anyone that does not have chakra out. Chakra is the energy within the body of my people." Naruto said as he held his hand up and formed the Rasengan to prove his point. Makie looked at it with wide eyes and tried to touch it but Naruto dispersed it before she could try it.

"It was so beautiful." Makie commented under her breath as she remembered the amazing form the spinning ball of death took.

"It would have also ripped your arm off, and then hurt you even more from chakra poisoning. Chakra is very deadly to anyone not born on the island I was born on. Someone with a strong body and spirit would be able to have chakra in them safely for awhile as long as the amount does not exceed their limits on the other hand as well, but on this side of the barrier that is a very rare occurence." Naruto admitted and Makie gulped at the thought of what her touching the orb would have done. Naruto saw her look and gave her a look that said not to question it. "As I was saying. My people were a very war going people, and we were all trained at young ages to be able to manipulate chakra and were sighed up for the nations army program where we became ninjas." Naruto explained before he stood up and went towards the shelf and got out the books Kakashi had written for him, and picked them up and walked over with them and handed they series to Makie.

She was shocked that Naruto was letting her see his prized books, and help them out with a certain reverence.

"These books detail my life in my village very well, and I feel they would explain things better than I can." Naruto said and Makie nodded to him and asked him a question.

"Why did you leave?"

Naruto sighed at the question since it was not going to be in the books yet.

"When I was 17 a decade ago there had been a war, and due to some bad things happening I had become ageless, and almost unkillable. Every nation wanted to have my seed to produce weapons for their own villages, and few thought about what I wanted so I left." Naruto said as he pulled out a Kunai he always kept sealed in his wrist and stabbed himself in the head with Wind Chakra added to the blade, otherwise it would not have damaged him. The second he pulled the blade out the wound sealed up with steam pouring off it right away until nothing remained of the wound. Makie... was shocked to say the least.

"Wow... that is just wow." Makie said in shock.

"No it isn't! I can never have a family because of this, and the only way I can do that is if my wife is or becomes like me! The only beings like myself I know of are Shinso Vampires, Tailed Beasts, Dragons, and Elemental Spirits. My immortality is not an inherited trait, so unless they get it from the mother all my children are fully mortal!" Naruto said a bit louder and Makie realized that Naruto was a really lonely person, and she had not been wrong about that when he saved her from drowning all thos eyears ago.

"Is... is it possible to become immortal?" Makie asked with a small voice as she placed the books he lent to her in her bag.

"... Yes. You can drink the blood of a Shinso Vampire, allow yourself to recieve the blessing of a Dragon, become one with an Element, or eat the fruit that the Shinju makes once every couple thousand years. You can turn your body into that of an Android, but that is only an agless form instead of undying. I also think that there is a magic that makes you unkillable, but you still die from old age." Naruto said as he tried to remember what that magic was called. It was right at the tip of his tongue but he could never remember it.

"... So Vampires do exist, and magic is real? DO vampires sparkle in the sun light?" Makie asked and Naruto felt a little bit of his old self decide to pop out.

"You should ask Evangeline about that. She knows everything about Vampires." Naruto said with a chuckle that flew right over Makie's head. This would no doubt piss her off to no end, and it might even make her arrogant enough to attack Naruto. She may be powerful and have hundreds of years of experience, but Naruto had actual power that vastly outclassed hers and his Sharingan combined with his own use for Ice Magic would be able to copy any and all Ice based spells she did.

It was really funny to see mage's shocked faces when you used their own spell on them before they finished it. They were stupid for making their activation chants long phrases or words. Naruto used one that he was able to say in a second.

Datebayo.

"Okay Onii-chan." Makie yelled happily as she forgot to keep her act as the angry girl up.

**[Later In The Morning]**

When Naruto was walking into the room he was expecting the girls to be hard at work making sure they would do good on the tests coming up. He was hoping that some common sense would appear in them and they would work harder.

He was not expecting to see Asuna and Makie butt naked, Kaede in only her chest wrappings, Yuna without a top, and several other girls missing pieces off clothing with a shocked Negi looking like he did not know what to do. Naruto sweat dropped at how easily this class seemed to lose their clothes, and sighed before he unleashed a lot of the spiritual side of his chakra and laced it with disappointment. They all saw him and rushed to put their clothes on in either embarrassment or they felt the disappointment and wanted to make the hurting feeling go away.

"Girls I am disappointed in you all for wasting the time you should have spent studying and playing games like that. What makes this worse is that you showed a ten year old boy things he should not be seeing, and who knows what this will do to him when he is older or how it will change his opinion on women in general. Negi... I am also annoyed that you did not have the backbone to stop them when you saw what they were doing." Naruto said simply as he sat down and started to look at the faces of those that were the least effected by his words. It seemed that the higher grading students and the magically aware were mostly unaffected by his words, while everyone else had their heads down in shame. They would have prefered getting yelled at to this feeling that he was thinking less of you. It was a crushing feeling on their hearts that the adult teacher was thinking little of them.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san." Negi apologized sincerely and with a deep bow, and Narutp pat him on the head.

"It's fine, since I was expecting this to happen eventually anyway. With girls like Sakurako, Yuna, Haruna, and Setsuna in the class I was expecting nothing less." Naruto said as the mentioned girls looked proud, or angry in Setsuna's case as she stood up and looked at him.

"I had nothing to do with this Uzumaki-sensei, and was against the idea from the start!" She yelled before she realized she had just yelled at the teacher and blushed. Naruto gave her a grin and nodded.

"I know, but I thought it wouyld be funny to see how you would react if I lumped you in with the more perverted girls. I was right, since you reacted in a way that one of your kind would to anything indecent." Naruto said as he slipped a hidden meaning into his words, and he vaguely saw Sayo giggling out of the corner of his eye. It seemed coming in contact with his Human Path had made it easier to see her with his normal eye, but it was still only hazy. Other girls seemed to find Setsuna's horrified face funny and laughed outloud as they completely forgot the crushing disappointment they were all put through.

'Is he talking about me as a swordwoman or as a Crow Hanyo. Does he know what I am?' Setsuna thought in worry, and vowed to keep her distance from the teacher until she was sure what he was referring to. This was a dangerous situation for her mission to protect Konoka, since this man was now on the list of potential threats to her. She felt another presenc enter her mind and her eyes widened for a moment.

"**Fight This Man! Kill Him, Crush Him, Destroy Him!**" She looked down at her sword Yunagi in shock. This was the sword that was made to injure immortal beings, and was designed to point out beings that held this trait. This sword had only reacted this way to three people. Evangeline when she first came to the academy, Naruto, and herself when she was first learning the God's-Cry Style. Her own type of immortallity was based on she would not die from aging, but was as easily killable as any mortal being. She had only a slightly higher than average healing factor, and her durability was barely above human standards but that was boosted with her usage of Ki.

When she had first arrived at the academy she had attempted to do as her sword said and slay Evangeline, but even sealed the girl had defeated her with her far greater experience. That had been a big blow to her pride, and she had punished herself for foolishly believing that even sealed Evangeline was an easy victory.

Naruto felt a pulse in his weapon containing seal and felt the Yoh-Katana Hinata attempt to speak with him. He had stolen this blade when he heard about it from the family keeping it safe guarded so that it would not be stolen, and he was surprised to find that the sword had a powerful demon sealed inside of it.

"**Fight! Kill! Destroy the Yunagi!**"

Naruto easily blocked out the voice, since he had been trained in fighting off the inluence of Kurama before they became partners so this little sword was nothing to that.

"Now everyone be silent, and I will be telling you the new rules that are going to be inforced to the last place class this year. The Dean and I discussed punishments and rewards for the last and first place classes and have made a choice on it. The first place class will have each of their students recieve 100 Meal Tickets and a special surprise. The last place class... will not be allowed to participate in any club activities next year." Naruto said and most of the girls looked shocked and worried. Most, if not all, of them were in a club so that would mean they would all be forced to quit. Chao on the other hand looked like everything she had planned was going to ruin. She needed access to the her club's technology to build the things she needed for her future plans to work.

"That's not fair!" Fuka yelled and Naruto sent her a look.

"Life is not fair, but if there was no punishment for you then you all would laze around doing nothing while only a few of you actually tried to do any work. How long has it been since any of you actually tried to better yourselfs through your studys?" Naruto asked and only the Dummy Force raised their hands. They had shown vast improvements in their grades, even if they had gone from straight F's to high D's it was still an improvement.

"But this is an elevator school until university, what is the point of studying not?" Yuna asked curiously, and Naruto sighed.

"So that when you do get to the university testing you won't be behind, and you will have an easier time getting in." Naruto said and some blinked, since they had not thought of it that way. Naruto looked at the faces and hid his grin. This was going to be a bit easier than he thought it would be.

**[Next Day]**

"Okay class, since Negi is late today I will be doing the rollcall." Naruto started before the door burst open, and Nodoka and Haruna burst in.

"Negi, Konoka, and the Dummy Force are lost in Library Island!"

All the class took a few moment to digest that statement, and Naruto was banging his head on the desk in annoyance. Why the hell were his students so unlucky?

"We have to rescue them!?" Ayaka yelled before she felt her forehead get flicked.

"Ayaka... I want you to go and get Takamichi and tell him that I am cashing in a favor, and have him teach the class until I come back. I am going to drag those girls back here kicking and screaming if I have to." Naruto said as he left the room with that thought in mind.

He had six detentions to give out after this.

**Chapter End.**

**Madara has shown to be able to evolve his Sharingan into the Rinnegan, so why not have Naruto able to do it? Next chapter will be the journey down to find the girls, and the test, and even a detention scene.**

**Please Leave some Nice long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	5. Ch5 Butt Dragon, and Naked Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Negima'**

**Story Start.**

"Good thing I put my tracking seal in Makie's panties or finding them would be so much harder than this. Heh, going through her panties and placing the seal on all her panties was totally worth always knowing where she is." Naruto said as he walked down to the bottom of Library Island on his own. He walked with confidence as he let arrow after arrow phase through him as if he was not there. The Kamui was a very good move indeed, but it was a bitch to hit someone using it. Ripping the eye out of Obito was hard enough as it was. Naruto took a left and saw that he had ended up in a giant room with a great hole in the floor, and when he looked down he saw a bit of sand down at the bottom.

He worried slightly for Makie, but since the panties were moving around down there she must be okay... or at least well enough to move around. Naruto wasted no time as he prepared to jump down, but in the distance he heard a roar. Placing his hands in the Shadow Clone seal he made to go investigate. He could sense something with a moderate level of power in that direction, so sending a clone would allow him to do both things at the same time while the real him rescued the idiots. Naruto was about to jump before he smacked his forehead and used his sharingan to swirl away from existance and reappear near where Makie was. He was surprised when he saw that they were all sitting in front of Negi with books in their hands and trying to learn. He had no idea if he should stop them or not since he had been expecting them to be goofing off, and not doing anything.

"If I interupt them now then it will be like I am telling them not to study, but if I don't it will seem like them going off like this is okay as long as they do their work. I could wait until they end the lesson but that would seem... looks like Kaede spotted me." Naruto muttered as Kaede's eyes opened and flickered to where he was hidden. That girl had some pretty amazing senses, and he was sure that he had kept his energy hidden. No, that was not it, she did not sense his energy but instead her spatial awareness was increased to an extremely high level so that if anything entered a certain area she would know about it.

Impressive for someone of her level.

Naruto shook his head and decided the best way to do this was as strict as he could. This girls should have known better than to... actually he did not really know what they were trying to do when they came down here, but if the Dummy Force was involved it had to be something stupid. Taking a deep breath he placed his hands in the handsign for Iruka-sensei's signature skill aaaannnd...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING AT THE BOTTOM OF LIBRARY ISLAND! YOU ARE LUCKY THAT NEGI IS HERE OR I WOULD BE TANNING YOUR ASSES RIGHT NOW WITH MY BELT! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU GIRLS, AND IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ALL HAVE DETENTION FOR THE REST OF YOUR SCHOOL DAYS AT MAHORA!" Naruto yelled as he head inlarged to sizes that could only be seen in a comedy. The girls and Negi were all blown back from the sheer force of his wind and into a pile.

"Onii-chan! How did you find us!?" Makie yelled with amazment in her voice, he turned to her and decided to mess with her.

"I placed a tracking device in your panties in case you were ever lost." Naruto said simply and Makie looked shocked before she lifted her skirt and looked into her panties to find the tracker he was talking about. Finding nothing but some strange drawings she pouted at him and crossed her arms.

"Uzumaki-sensei, how did you really find us?" Yue decided to ask and Naruto pointed at Makie's panties again.

"I was not is a tracker in her panties. I have them in her panties, Kaede's bust wrappings, Yue's shoes, Asuna's bells, Negi's staff, and Ku Fei's bras. I have everyone in the class bugged in case they are in danger and I have to find them." Naruto stated and some of the girls with them in more intimate places blushed, while the ones with them in normal places gave him a dirty look for bugging them.

"Isn't that against the law?" Konoka asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yep... well it is against the law to put them on anyone else but Makie since official documents have us as siblings. Though I don't really care about the law in the first place so it is pointless to look it up for me." Naruto said and silence was heard, before Naruto walked over to Negi and picked him up. "Okay everyone, time for us all to leave. We still have a few days of studying to do, and you are all going to get detention. Negi... your punishment for going along with this stupid as fuck idea is that you have to... give Ayaka a big smooch on the lips when we get back." Naruto stated as he caught a fist from Asuna.

"You can't give him to the shotacon! That is too harsh!" She growled before Naruto stared at her and tilted his head.

"Double Detention, and I am going to be giving you triple homework without help for attempting to attack a teacher. I am serious about this Asuna, another slip like this and you will be facing severe punishment." Naruto gave out neutrally and all the Dummy Force winced at her punishment. Asuna wilted under his stare and nodded shyly at the adult tone he took with her. It sounded so... hot to her that he could sound so much older than he looked.

"Naruto-san, just how are we going to get out?" Negi asked in curiousity, since from what he understood there was no way out of her. Naruto pointed up to the ceiling and at the hole they fell out of.

"We are going-" Naruto started before he pointed at the waterfall. He clone had popped and told him that there was a now very pissed off dragon coming this way any second now, and it was out for HIS blood. Why were all his clones so stupid, and why did this one have to shove a pole up the dragons butt?

Oh yeah, because it sounded cool to be able to say you shoved something in a dragons ass.

Stupid Clones.

"We are going to run the hell that why, and not look back." Naruto stated in a calm and resonable voice that did not show just how panicked he was feeling inside. Could he defeat the dragon? Easily. Could he defend the girls at the same time while protecting his secrets? Most likely not, or at least not without trouble.

Stupid fucking ass clones.

"Why are we going to run that way?" Konoka asked before the answer came tumbling from the sky and landed right behind Naruto. Once the dust settled...

**[Play Five Finger Death Punch - Under and Over It]**

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" The Dragon roared as it glared directly at the person that sent the clone to shove the unwanted pole in it's ass. Most of the girls, and even Kaede had paled at this points.

"That is why. Me and butt dragon here don't get along very well." Naruto stated as he ducked under the snapping jaws of the dragon and kicked it in the eye. The dragon roared in pain and thrashed around as Naruto grabbed his arms around it's snout and forced it's jaws shut.

"Dragon!" Asuna screamed in shock, while Yue just collapsed from the exposure to the magical world that defies her logic. It was to much for her to take in, and being introduced to magic via dragon was a shocker anyway.

"Punch him in the face Onii-chan!" Makie yelled seeing Naruto holding the dragon down by it's snout bare handed really raised her confidence in the situation.

"Am I the only one that finds it odd Naruto-sensei knows a dragon-" Konoka stated before she looked around and saw the other girls looking at the fight between man and dragon. "... I guess not." She finished as she, like the others, watched the battle go down. The dragon snapped it's neck up in the air and tossed Naruto high up, and waited for him to fall back down into his maw. Naruto started spinning around and jst before he was bitten by the dragon.

"Fuck You Style! Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto yelled as he unleashed a devastating kick at the dragon and knocked a few of it's teeth out. Placing a hand on the dragon's nose he spun around again and kicked the other side of it's face and knocked another tooth out. Doing a handstand on the dragon he brought both feet down and landed a lethal blow between the dragon's eyes and made the dragon's neck snap towards the ground.

"I'll help out De Gozaru!" Kaede said calmly and sent some shuriken at the dragon's eyes, only for them to be taken out by some senbon Naruto through at them.

"No! This butt dragon- Fuck You Style! Uzumaki Hammer Blow!" Naruto started before the dragon got pissed and tried snapping at him again, only for Naruto to jump on it's snout and rear his head back, only to snap it foreward and smack the dragon right in the middle of the forehead. He brought his bleeding forehead off the dazed dragon and stared at Kaede. "-Is MY opponent. Back off, and take the girls to a safe place. I am trusting you to make sure they all get back to school safely." Naruto stated firmly and she nodded. There were two kinds of battles. Battles where life was on the line, and battles where honor was on the line. For Naruto this was a battle of honor, since the girls would be safe anyway. This dragon deserved to fight one-on-one with the one that pissed it off.

"Roger. Everyone come on De Gozaru!" Kaede shouted as she picked Yue up and grabbed Konoka by her wrist and ran towards the hidden waterfall exit she knew about. It was not hard to tell it was there after all.

"What about Naruto-san!" Negi shouted in worry, but was surprised when the dragon crashed into a shelf of books with Naruto holding it by the tail. It snapped at them, before it was pulled back by Naruto and slammed into another shelf.

"Onii-chan is amazing! He can beat up anything!" Makie shouted as she got Negi and put him over her shoulder and ran after Kaede. Asuna was hot on her tail, with Ku Fei staying behind to witness the battle. In all her time learning under Naruto she had never learned he was a powerful fighter! This was amazing! She paled though when a streak of fire went passed her and nearly set her ablaze.

"I run now." And with that she high tailed it out of their with the rest of her classmates, just in time to miss Naruto kicking the dragon in the throat and force feeding it a rock. Even without using any techniques taking on the dragon was childs play. This must not be a very powerful dragon after all.

"Fuck You Style: 10,000 Years of Torture!" Naruto yelled as he unsealed a spear from his wrist while the others were running and disappeared in a burst of speed and came up behind the dragon... and shoved the spear up the dragon's ass to go with the pole.

"Roooooaaaar!" The Dragon whimpered in pain as it curled up in on itself as it's pride was crushed with the second deadly ass poke. Naruto felt sorry for the dragon and yanked the two rods out of the dragon's ass and gave it a pat on the head.

"Sorry about that buddy... You can sleep now." Naruto said as he lifted up his eyepatch and put the dragon under a temporary sleeping illusion, and while he was at it he erased the memory of the ass pokes of death. Naruto ran after the group and saw them looking at an elavator and arguing with each other. He silently snuck in and surprisingly nobody noticed him.

"Everyone, look! If we want to escape we need to trust Uzumaki-sensei to come back alive! Until then we need to get under the max weight of the elevator! Everyone drop what your holding and strip your clothes to lose the weight we need!" Asuna yelled as she and the rest of the girls started stripping. Once that idea was done the girls were only down to their panties as they covered their chests, and Negi was shutting his eyes in embarrassment.

"That was a failure Aru!" Ku Fei yelled in dismay, and Makie stripped of her panties without a moments of hesitation and tossed them out of the elavator.

"Come on girls! Onii-chan taught me nudity means nothing when your life is on the line!" Makie shouted at them as the other girls looked at the completely nude pinkette in surprise, and then some of the others started following her lead and soon they were all as nude as the day they were born. Kaede's magnificent chest was out for display, and Yue's cute butt. Asuna's well made shape and thighs, while Konoka had her teenage charm, and Ku Fei had her tanned skin to complement her.

"Oh come on! What else is there to lose!" Asuna yelled and Naruto felt it was time to chime in.

"Your pride, what little left you have of your dignity, and the mystery of your bodies since I can see everything." Naruto said from his spot in the elavator, while Makie hugged him without a second thought. The rest of the girls were now at least a little more aware of their nudity and covered themselves with blushed while Kaede just smiled and flaunted her chest a bit more.

"Like what you see?" Kaede asked as she attempted to tease Naruto.

"Your middle school girls... What do you girls have that I have not seen a million times before, and unlike you girls I have felt the pleasures of the flesh many times before. I have seen girls that would make you all look like preschoolers." Naruto stated and the girls took offence to that statement, but Makie nodded to him.

"Yeah, he has had some bombshells for girlsfriends-" Makie started and Naruto finished for her.

"Also one night stands, fuck buddies, and sex slaves for that one year." Naruto stated without a moment hesitation. Negi already had his ears covered by Yue, who was close to passing out from the blood flowwing to her head. Naruto rolled his eyes and pointed at the elavator, and pressed the 'emergancy weight' button and it switched from overweight to okay. The girls blinked at how they missed that and the elavator door closed before they could grab their clothes.

"I have to know... How the hell did you beat that dragon?" Yue asked and everyone looked at him expectantly. Naruto tilted his head to the side and prepared to lie with skill only a ninja that wasn't Kakashi had.

"What Dragon? One minuted I was yelling at you all and the next you all started enhaling the natural gasses coming from an air pocket in the ground. This place is off limits because of the regular gas leaks here. You must have started suffering from a group illusion. Maybe you shouldn't have come here in the first place huh?" Naruto asked with sarcasim. Yue looked a little unconvinced, while the other girls accepted the answer easily that did not know about magic. It actually sounded like a plausable excuse, since reports of gas leaks causing group hallucionations had been recorded before. The area was off limits after all, so maybe that was the reason.

"Then why did you stay behind?" Yue asked, just to see how he would answer.

"I never stayed behind. I was with you all the whole time, but you must have all not noticed me in your drugged states. Maybe you should go get your head looked at Yue." Naruto suggested and Yue narrowed her eyes.

'Bullshit! I That answer proves he is hiding the dragons existance from us, but why would he care if we knew about a dragon... unless mystical creatures were part of a big conspiricy that another faction of the government does not want us knowing about. This can only mean magic is real, and that Naruto is a government offical sent here to keep the dragons existance quiet. He was subduing it with to much ease to be natural. His modeling carreer must be a cover up to hide his magical exploits.' Yue thought as her genius level brain took in everything she had seen and made the most likely guess, but now she would need to prove her theory.

"Maybe I will get my head checked Naruto-sensei. Thanks for the advice." Yue said with a smile plastered on her face, much like how Sai would face smiles. Naruto saw through this right away and he saw she had a certain understanding in her eyes.

'You are very smart Yue, but if you aren't careful that brain of yours will get you into deeper trouble than you are ready for. I guess I have to be more careful around her. The Sharingan can only be used to erase the minds of those without extremely high IQ's like Yue seems to have without breaking them and leaving them comatose... This will be a fun game to play with you Yue. You are to much like Shikamaru for your own good.' Naruto thought as he ruffled her hair playfully. It was people like this that lead to new discoveries after all, so why should he hate her for trying to figure out som petty secrets. He was one of the people that voted against keeping magic a secret five years ago at the annual Magical Creatures conference. He was the representative for Immortals, since all the others were either sealed or were not considered powerful enough to have any say in the matter. His side had ended up losing the yearly vote by three points sadly enough.

"So there was no dragon at all?" Asuna asked with a blink and tilt of her head. This was all starting to get really confusing for her, and she did not like being confused.

"Nope, no dragon at all. That would mean something silly like magic could exist. That would be really stupid don't you think?" Naruto asked and Negi gulped at his words, since he was pretty sure Naruto did not know about magic. The kid really needed to learn to develop a poker face.

"... I know I saw a dragon aru." Ku Fei muttered beneath her breath and remembered the heat from the fire that went passed her. That was no simple illusion, and even she knew that illusions should not be able to hurt you like that could have. She looked at Naruto again and saw him wink at her.

There was a Dragon!

"Sooo, did Nekane tell you the news yet Negi?" Naruto asked to pass the time till the got to the top. They were over the weight limit so it was going slower than usual. Negi looked at him surprised, but remembered Nekane mentioning him in her letter. Something about...

"You and Nekane are married!?" Negi yelled and Naruto hit him over the head.

"Wrong! We WERE going to get married, but we just grew apart beforfe the wedding day you little runt. Did Nekane tell you when you were going to be reassigned?" Naruto asked again and the girls who had not known about it blinked and gained shocked looks.

"The Brat/Negi-sensei is LEAVING!"

"... One week." Negi said sadly and Naruto raised and eyebrow at him. The others girls starting begging or asking Negi to stay before Naruto chimed in again.

"Well good for you kid. You would never had grown correctly in these conditions, and would have been put through to much trouble you should not have to deal with at your age. I wish you luck wherever you get reassigned." Naruto said with a smile that spread to Negi, while the girls still looked unhappy with him leaving.

"It sucks we never got the magic book though, even after all this trouble." Konoka said with a dreamy sigh, and Naruto's eye twitched.

"You all did this... for a magic book?" Naruto asked lowly, and a dark presence filled the small room they were stuck in.

"Yep! A magic book that makes you smarter when you read it!" Makie chirped even though all the girls and Negi were warning her to shut up. Naruto looked at all them then and said the one thing that would forever be ingraved in their minds.

"When we get back to the school I am going to do as I promised and tan your asses so red people will be able to mistake them for lobsters, and then I am going to give you all the worst detentions of your lifes. Screw what punishment rules say I can and can not do, you girls are going to learn this the painful way. I will be teaching you al a lesson in why stupid little quests like this are not accepted, and it is going to sting your butts for the rest of your lives whenever you try and do something stupid. I am going to ingrain this punishment in your heads so well that even the brief thought of doing something stupid will send your hands to your asses as the phantom pain makes you rethink what you are going to do." Naruto said so lowly, yet everyone heard it, and the girls hands went from their breasts and pussies to covering their asses while at the same time giving Naruto prime views of their tight bodies. He was not all the way truthful earlier when he said he had scene better. These girls were amazingly hot, and he would gladly sink his claws into the virgin flesh of any of the girls in the class.

Makie was the only one he was having second thoughts about, since he had watched her grow out of her preteen years and into this... although her chest had barely grown since then.

At least if they got together it would not be called incest.

**Chapter End.**

**Next chapter will be the test results, and the farewell of Negi for a long while. Now all of you tell me that you don't think a Naruto clone would be stupid enough to try and shove a pole in a dragons butt. I have also decided who the first lemon will be going to, and it goes to the girl I think would be the kinkiest in the sack. The one that is underrated when it comes to lemons and anything sexual... Yuna. No arguements are allowed since this is my final choice for the first lemon, and also, just because a girl gets a lemon does not mean she is in the harem. Fuck Buddies will be used in the story occasionally. Yuna is in the harem though so no worries.**

**Girls who WILL get a Lemon and are in the Harem - Yuna, Makie, Nodoka, Yue - The rest of the Harem is undecided at this point.**

**Girls who will get a Lemon, but might not be in the Harem - Haruna, Mana**

**Please Leave Lots of Nice Long Reviews, but No Flames Please.**


	6. Chapter 6 Quite a Spanking Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Negima'**

**Warning - I may not update for a week after this... because I plan on getting the New Pokemon Y game tomorrow and will be obsessed with playing it so my head is totally out of it. Sorry if the chapter is a little short, but it is a transition chapter to an Original arc I am making**

**Story Start.**

'This sure is a nice party for the little guy.' Naruto thought as he watched all the girls throw Negi a goodbye party, and since the class had indeed gotten first place a week ago they had earned the first place prize. Naruto sipped on his beer, and ignored the foul look some of the more pruish girls sent his way. He was 27 years old, he would damn well enjoy his beer. He did not care if Negi saw him, this was beer he had gotten from Germany's last Oktoberfest and he was going to drink it.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that, the legal age for alchohol in Japan in 20 you know." Kaede said from next to him, since like himself she was not one for being the center of someone elses party. She was one of the few girls that did not really care about him placing the tracking seal on their clothes. She understood that as the classes guard it was his job to protect the class. That meant he would need to be able to find them if they had ever been kidnapped, or if they were lost.

"Lucky for me then I am over twenty." Naruto said with a smile, and he saw Kaede eyeing his beer still. Rolling his eyes he held it out for her to take, and before anyone noticed he let her take a few sips of it. Her eyes widened at the full-bodied flavor and the richness of the beer, and the toasty taste to it. The dark copper liquid she was drinking was the best beer she had ever had... and the first beer she had ever tasted. Naruto smirked at her awed face, and knew he had converted another to the wonders of Marzenbier. He decided to let her keep that one as he discreetly pulled another from the seal in his wrist. He had been going to Oktoberfest for about Seven years now, and still had at least a hundred or so bottle left inside the seal.

"This is amazing." Kaede muttered in awe as she sipped the high in alcohol beer. Naruto could already tell this girl was going to be a light-weight, and it would be funny to watch her stumbling around piss drunk from a single beer. Naruto was not usually one for giving minors beer, but for a fellow Ninja he would make an exception. Most ninja never lived to be Thirty, so they needed to enjoy all life had to offer before they kicked the bucket. Naruto was one of the few that were sure to live passed 50... but then again Naruto was undying so he did not count. Also, Naruto believed the best way to learn NOT to do something was to feel the effects first hand. The hangover she would most likely get would teach her to stay away from beer until she was old enough.

Naruto hummed some music to himself as he watched each of the girls wish Negi luck in his life, and sme even got the boy a gist to remember them by. Ayake had to be restrained from kidnapping Negithough when it was her turn. Naruto walked up next and pulled a ring from his pocket.

"Negi-kun, would you mind giving this to Nekane for me?" Naruto asked as he tagged the ring with a chakra locating seal. That way if there was ever any trouble he would be able to get there easily. Negi looked at the ring and nodded with fire in his eyes, and he promised Naruto he would give it to his cousin/big sister figure. AFter some more tearful goodbyes Negi left to depart on the train to the airport that would take him home to be reassigned. The party continued well into the night, and by the time it was over only a few girls had remained.

'Good luck kid, you are going to need it.' Naruto thought as he picked up the drunk Kaede and made his way to his apartment so she could peacefully sleep this off. Naruto carried the mostly naked girl bridal style, since at some point she must have taken off her clothes during her drunken fun time. Actually, all she was even wearing at this point was her panties and socks. Naruto looked at her chest and shook his head, there was no way a 14 or 15 year old girl could have boobs... no KNOCKERS like this.

Oh Well, he would think on this later. He had to get the girls punishment ready for tomorrow, since he had promised to tan their hides he was going to do it. It made his job so much harder when the girls went and put themselves in danger over a stupid book like that. Naruto was not about to attend a funeral for his students when they died doing something he could have prevented with his punishment.

**The Very Next Day**

Naruto stood in front of the class with a proud expression on his face, and two stacks of papers on HIS new desk. Several girls were excited for what he was going to say, since they showed up today to learn what the special reward was for getting to the top position this year.

"Now, first off I would like for Asuna, Konoka, Yue, Kaede, Ku Fei, and Makie to come forward. Now, I am going to give you girls a choice in your punishment. I can do what I said on Library Island, or you girls can skip out on the reward. Before you pick though I would like to announce that this years award is-" Naruto started to the extremely nervous girls, and the hungover Kaede. Her hair was undone, and her eyes were bloodshot. She was NEVER drinking again, since she had spent her first five minuted after waking up vomiting.

The other girls still sitting down in their seats looked at Naruto with wide eyes as he got closer to telling what the mystery prize was. This was what had inspired them to pass the test after all... that and keeping their club rights.

"A trip I myself will be paying for to Paris, France!" Naruto announced loudly and silence reigned in the room for awhile and Naruto saw the stunned faces of the girls. Slowly the girls started cheering.

"Oh yeah! French hotties!"

"Yes, City of Love here we come!"

The Dummy Force on the other hand looked mortified at the choice they were going to be forced into making. On one hand they could get emotionally scared for life my getting spanked by Naruto, and on the other hand... it was Paris!

"Now now, settle down girls... NOW!" Naruto yelled before the class could get to wild, since he had been eyeing some of the girls and saw them about to use this chance to do their usual perverted play. Naruto was not born yesterday, and he knew that some of the girls just LOVED taking every chance to make everything perverted. Naruto looked at the quiet girls and pointed to Nodoka.

"Nodoka, could you pass out the forms on my desk to all the girls?" Naruto questioned pleasantly enough that the usually nervous girl was calm about Naruto pointing her out of the crowd.

"Yes, Naruto-sensei." Nodoka muttered quietly as she got up from her desk and went to get the papers and pass them out.

"Every listen carefully, since this is a trip out of the country for a week I can only take the girls that get these forms signed and brought back by a parent or guardian. This trip is completely optional, so if you want to stay and enjoy your first week of Summer here then you are completely welcome to do so." Naruto said nicely and some of the girls sighed in relief, since they had not wanted to go in the first place. One girls though raised her hand and Naruto looked at her. "Yes, Akira?" Naruto asked with his head slightly tilted.

"When is this trip going to happen Naruto-sensei?" The tall brunette asked and Naruto looked at his clipboard, he really loved his clipboard from the sense of authority it made him give off and the funny thing was that it was BLANK.

"This will be start on Saturday, and we will get back the following Saturday. I will need these forms brought to me by Thursday so I can book the correct number of rooms and room everyone up accourdingly. That gives you all today and tomorrow to get the forms sighed." Naruto said and some girls huffed, since they knew they could not get it in time. Makie bounded up to Naruto and handed him the form.

"Spanking please." Makie said simply and Naruto laughed a little, technically he was able to sign the form for her. Heck, he was allowed to sign the form for Ku Fei if she asked as well since as her homeroom teacher now he was given temporary guardianship of Ku Fei since she was from another country. So, with that in mind he signed her form and nodded to the excitable girl. It looked like she was the only person from the Dummy Force that would take the Spanking so he crossed the names of the other girls off the list.

"Naruto-sensei! Did you ever model in France!?" One of the Narutaki twins yelled and Naruto nodded and placed a dramatic look on his face.

"Il ya la veille de Un été, j'ai passé la nuit dans le lit d'un jeune modèle attrayant. La passion était féroce, et la nuit a été longue. Nous étions un match qui avait cherche à faire jaloux du dieu ... puis elle a été frappée par le virus de la comédie et je ne l'ai jamais revu ... Oh bien." Naruto said in fluent French, and had the girls guessing as to what he was jabbering on about. He grinned and decided to simplify it for them all. He had just done that to mess with them anyway.

"Yes, I have modeled in France before. Nice country, and there were some very nice girls there if I can recall. So, you girls know what to do ith the slips so get to it. If you just don't want to go then feel free to toss the paper in the recycle on the way out. Do not throw it away in the trash." Naruto said as a bit of the Sage kicked in, and he showed his love for the planet that could boost his already extremely powerful body to heights unseen before to these Mages. Naruto watched as Evangeline, Chachamaru, Chisame, and the Dummy Force with Konoka all threw away the papers. They were mostly sure they saw him beat up a Dragon bare handed, so they were not about to let said hand smack them in the ass. Other girls that tossed away the slips were Setsuna, and Mana since she needed to look after the shrine and complete some more of her usual missions for the Dean.

"Here you go Naruto-san." Naruto heard a girl say from his right and saw Chizuru with her hand out, and then he remembered that Chizuru was her own legal Guardian due to some personal matters. He accepted the form and wrote her name down next to Makie's. Naruto started filling out the rest of the paperwork he had to do while he waited for the girls to either come back, or talk to him. He knew that at least one of them were going to ask him to sign the slip for them, and as much as he wanted to he was not allowed to sign any one elses other than Makie or Ku Fei. He was happily surprised when most of the day went by without anyone talking to him, and it was a welcome change from from the usual hussle of the girls life. Soon Makie came back into the class with a blush on her face...

It was time for her punishment.

"Come here Makie-chan." Naruto said as she went to his side, and he used the side of his hand to hit the back of her knee. She fell forward over his lap and both blushed at the position, but gained a horrified look when he pulled her skirt up to expose her pink panties with little red hearts on them.

"Onii-chan!" Makie yelled as he hooked a finger under the elastic of the panties and pulled it as far as it would go. His favorite part about giving spankings was making it take as long as possible to actually give the spanking. Part of the punishment was the hellish waiting for the pain, and the humiliation of having your backside exposed.

*SNAP*

Naruto let go of the panties and let the snap back into place, while the girl under him flinched from the sting and sound. Naruto hooked a few finger under the panties again and pulled back as far as he could to the point that they would for surely be stretched and unusable for a long time. When he let go they snapped back before trailing down her legs and exposing the pale peach that was her ass. Naruto pat her on the ass a few time before drawing his hand up in the air, and this time a magic circle appeared on the palm of his hand. Swinging down at speeds faster than a moving car his hand roughly hit the girls left cheek.

*SMACK*

"AHHHHHH!"

It was not fun to be Makie at that moment.

**Chapter End.**

**I am adding my own arc, and it will have it's own little three chapter adventure before I start the next phase. I will be putting a poll up on my profile tomorrow. **

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please**


	7. Chapter 7 The Disaster Pt1 of 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Negima'**

**Warning - Death, Drama, and Danger in this chapter. Please don't flame me when you read it. This was made to further romantic plot with one of the girls.**

**Story Start.**

'So this is it then.' Naruto thought as he gazed at the surprisingly small number of his students that had gotten permission from their parents or guardians to come along. He guessed that the parents were not fans of having their children go to another country with a person they did not know looking after them. Naruto looked down and started checking the list as each girl got on the plane. His own little sister was the first to go by him happily as she carried her small pink carry on backpack into the plane.

_Makie Sasaki - Check_

"Heh, this is going to be so much fun!" Yuna yelled as she passed by with her military style carry on. Naruto chuckled and gave her a rub on the head, before patting her back and getting her to speed up onto the plane.

_Yuna Akashi - Check_

Naruto was honestly surprised this next girl had gotten permission to come along as she was silently encouraged by the taller girl next to her. Ako and Akira were the next two girls to get on the plane, but not before saying their own things to him as they passed. They thanked him kindly and Naruto responded with a smile and nod. They were both pleasant girls from what he had heard, even though he had not spent to much time around them. He was hoping that he would be able to fix that on this trip.

_Ako Izumi - Check, Akira Okochi - Check_

"Hey Naruto-sensei. Are there any bangin' strip clubs in France? I would totally hit that up if there were!" Naruto heard one of his more perverted students ask and he shrugged. Haruna pouted at him, but it did not change the fact he was never really a person to go to strip clubs anyway.

"No clue, but please hold in questions like that until we land. We are starting to get some weird looks." Naruto suggested as he looked and saw old women shaking their heads at Haruna in annoyance. Naruto would have stood up for the perverted girl, but she did not look like she really cared. She got on the plane anyway though, and Naruto put her name right down on the list.

_Haruna Saotome - Check_

"You really are good at keeping track of kids aren't you Naruto-kun?" Naruto heard the class mother ask and he gave her a joking look.

"You are a kid yourself Chizuru, adult body or not." Naruto said with his signature grin, and the large breasted girl just dantily placed her hand in front of her mouth and laughed. Naruto was completely uneffected by the dark aura around her. Seeing that he was not going to take back the kid comment Chizuru huffed and walked onto the plane with a sway to her hips. The funny thing was that Naruto knew she was not even doing it on purpose. He would need to watch her, since unlike the other girls Naruto knew Chizuru would be a target for men to try and have their way with her. That adult body was not always a good thing, and on a 15 year old it was very bad. Even more so one that was not in peak fitness like Chizuru.

Then again, he could also tell that she was the type of person that could manipulate people into doing whatever she wanted them to. He would have to keep a close eye on her both for her safety, and the safety of others. He was the classes guard, and sometimes the people in the class were dangers to each other.

_Chizuru Naba - Check_

Naruto felt a serene air coming from the next student and he looked down a little and saw the classes cook. The one girl in class that had a little bit of meat on her bones, and from what Takamichi had told him this girl was a hard worker and perhaps the nices girl in the class. Even her way of speaking seemed to bring people more self-confidence.

"Good of you to show up Satsuki, but you can't take food on the plane I am afraid." Naruto said as he motioned to the pork buns in her hand. He had yet to try the food she made, but he had hard it was well praised by very many people on campus.

"Sorry for the trouble then Naruto-sensei." Satsuki said with a deep bow and a smile. Naruto made a 'shh' motion and winked at her. Telling her that he was not going to tell anyone that she had her food. She smiled at him and hurried on the plane with her meat buns in line.

_Satsuki Yotsuba - Check_

Naruto watched as Hakase passed by him without saying anything, but just smiled. For a scientist he was sure that she was going to use this as a chance to gather new parts from across the world.

_Hakase Satomi - Check_

"Oh yeah! Paris, the city of love I welcome you with open arms. Make my romance come true- gack!" Sakurako Shiina said loudly before being smacked on the back of the head by Madoka Kugimiya for being loud.

"Your idea of romance is BDMS, and non-stop rutting. I don't want that kind of stuff in out shared room you perverted girl." Madoka said with an eye twitch. She was not sure what was worse. Her friends perversion, or the fact she was so used to it she stopped blushing about it.

"Hahah, she is just a spirited girl! At least she is open with her tastes! Good for you Sakurako." Naruto said with a smile, and Madoka was the oen that blushed while Sakurako grinned and gave him a thumbs up as the two got on the plane. The third girl in the Cheerleader trio had come down with a VERY contagious cold and could not make it, even though she had gotten permission.

_Sakurako Shiina - Check, Madoka Kugumiya - Check_

As the last student came up Naruto was on guard for anything suspisious. Naruto had nothing against Zazie Rainyday personally, but this girl was a full blooded demoness from the Deamon Realm. He also knew that as a princess of that Realm she was high on the hit list for targets that would pay a lot to kill. He would have to keep a VERY close eye on her to make sure she was safe. The way natural energy flowed into told Naruto that the girl was very cpnnected with nature, and if she was connected with nature like that she could not be a bad person. Naruto had met many demons in his travels that were not bad people per say, but they enjoyed fighting to an extreme.

"..." Zazie stated with a bow, and Naruto gave her a blank look. That was the most corny thing she could have said, but he did give her a pity laugh. He could tell her sense of humor was a little... dull.

"Thank you for the... kind words Zazie." Naruto said and the girl nodded once before getting on the plane on her own. With all that in mind Naruto finished up writing the chart of who would be roomed with who on the trip, but first he checked the silent girl off the list.

_Zazie Rainyday - Check_

Getting on the plane Naruto was glad he called in a favor from a friend and got the first class tickets. Going in front of the ground Naruto pulled out several pieces of paper and started handing them around.

"Okay girls, this is the rooming chart for the hotel. Each room holds four people, so that is how you are going to be roomed. If you have any problems with this I will be happy to move you around so you can be with your friends." Naruto said as the girls looked at the chart with excitement.

_**Room # 1 - Sakurako Shiina, Madoka Kugumiya, Makie Sasaki, and Satsuki Yotsuba**_

_**Room # 2 - Hakase Satomi, Haruna Saotome, Ako Izumi, and Akira Okochi**_

_**Room # 3 - (Naruto Uzumaki), Chizuru Naba, Zazie Rainyday, and Yuna Akashi**_

Naruto had thought this out very carefully, and had placed himself with the girls that were in the most danger from going to another country. Chizuru was a sexy bombshell he needed to watch, Zazie was a princess and needed to be watched, and finally Yuna was someone that he knew would cause a lot of trouble if he did not keep an eye on her. In each room Naruto had placed one or two people to keep the others calm to a certain extent. He was thankfull that only Makie wanted a room change, but he quickly distracted her with a piece of string and some funny words.

"Are you excited for the trip Naruto-sensei?" The students sitting next to him asked, and Naruto looked over at Madoka with a bland look.

"... Of course I am excited, but if some of the more wild girls-" Naruto started before he turned his head and saw Sakurako and Yuna talking to each other and then looking at him with grins. He did not like those grins.

"I get it, but you should try and have fun to. How often do you get to go to Paris after all?" Madoka asked and Naruto had to give it some thought. Usually he only went to other coutries on magic expeditions or modeling shoots. He had never actually travelled somewhere just for fun before. Naruto also knew though that he needed to keep the girls safe so relaxing fully would not be a good idea for him.

"Not often enough, but I do see your point. You're a pretty smart girl Madoka." Naruto complimented the taken aback girl. Naruto laughed a little before he closed his eyes to go to sleep. If any demons or monsters started to approach the plane he would still be able to sense them. He placed some sound cancelling headphones on his ears and let himself drift off into sleep.

**{A Few Hour Later}**

Naruto was jolted awake by a frightened Madoka clutching his arm. Looking around and quickly taking in his surroundings Naruto saw everyone was scared of something, but he could not tell what. That was until he heard the sounds of a struggle and saw men with guns points at the people. That was not what made Naruto angry though, one of the men had Yuna forced onto her stomach with them sitting on her back. A gun was pointed to her head, and her hair was being gripped by the man roughly.

"Nobody make a move! If anyone so much as tries anything we have a bomb set up in the cockpit to take us all down in the middle of the ocean!" The leader of the men yelled and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He started weighing his options, and when that was over he nudged Madoka off him and stood up.

Three of the men pointed their guns at him, and Naruto glared at them.

"Stay down or the girl gets it!"

Naruto ire tranformed into near rage when he heard Yuna whimper and saw the man on top of her squeezing her left breast and forcing the gun into her head harder. Tears freely fell from her face at the unwanted touching. The man grinned like a rapist when he heard her pained whimpers, and Naruto tensed when the man reached under her shirt and pulled it up to reveal her camoflauge colored bra. Yuna squirmed under him, and Naruto saw it. The sick pleasure this man had from hurting this girl. His student!

'Damnit! If I run at them at super speed and kill that guy Yuna will be hit with the backlash of whatever I do, and if I run normal speed they will shoot at me. If I let the bullets go through me with Kamui then they will hit the people behind me, and if they hit my body they will most likely bounce off and hit the people behind my. Then their is the bomb in the cockpit that might go off if these men die... This is going to sting.' Naruto thought as he quickly came to an answer to the problem, so gritting his teeth he ran forward at slightly above human speed.

*Bang Bang Bang Bang*

Naruto LET the bullets penetrate his skin and go into his body as he tusted his immortality to keep him going. He felt all four bullets go into his chest, and if he had been a normal person they would be dead from the shot to the heart.

"Naruto-sensei!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Uzumaki-sensei!"

Reaching the men in and using their shock against them Naruto quickly snapped the closest man's neck to the point it went fully around his neck and snapped off. Blood shot out of the open neck injury and pooled on the ground around the body. Naruto could hear the girls from his class gasp at his admitedly brutal kill, but he continued on and counted how many men were left.

'Five." Naruto stated in his mind without emotion as he cut off his own heart. If he let his emotions get the better of him now he would be unable to do what needed to be done next. Some more bullets entered his body as he punched the next guy in the heart. Blood and gore splattered out of his back and covered Naruto and the men behind him, Yuna included. Splintered of shattered bone, and liquified organ was everywhere and Naruto slide into his next kill.

'Four.' Naruto thought just before he grabbed the next guy by the back of the next and pulled with a sickening snap, and Naruto heard the other passengers lose their lunch at the wet sound and sight of him ripping the guys spine from his neck and the man falling to the ground bonelessly. Dead long before he even started falling, and covered Naruto with more blood.

'Three.' Naruto thought, and this time he used the spine in his hands combined with a little wind chakra and swung it at the the two men staring at him in shock. There were two thumps on the ground as they were beheaded, while the bodies fell into nearby chairs. Covering them in the free flowing blood.

'One.' Naruto thought as he stood before the man that had enraged him. Yuna by the point was looking up at Naruto with hope in her eyes, and Naruto could see the spark of the desire for revenge in her eyes. She WANTED the man on top of her dead. He could see it in her very soul, the urge to see the life leave this guys eyes before he went down to hell. The man seemed to know he was about to die, and just before Naruto could think of the perfect way to kill him the guy pulled out a button and pressed it.

*BOOOOOOOM*'

Naruto's eyes widened and before the explosion could reach anywhere else he used a minor flame repeling charm to stop the forcing and flames from leaving the cockpit. Screams were heard as the plane started to rapidly fall towards the ocean. Naruto guessed they would have maybe two or less minuted before impact. Pulling his fist back with a look of rage Naruto punched the man THROUGH the head as brain matter exploeded outward and covered everyone within ten feet.

'Zero.' Naruto thought before he felt Yuna latch onto him and start crying. With a heavy sigh Naruto chopped her in the back of the neck and let her fall into dreamless sleep, and hopefully her mind would lock away the memories. Gently placing the blood and gore splattered girl on the floor Naruto quickly checked the middle class of the plane and grimanced when he saw that all of them had already been dead.

"Everyone stay calm!" Naruto shouted as he snapped the girls out of their screaming, and he let his calming chakra wash over the area. Naruto felt the bullets in his body be forcfully ejected and his holes heal. Naruto looked out the nearest window for a moment and saw that they were literally seconds away from hitting the water.

'Have to time this perfectly!' Naruto thought as he placed his hands three inches apart and made a small grey orb in them. Once it was finished Naruto heard screaming again and knew his time was up. His technique was done, and he only had a second left to use it. Naruto smashed the orb between his hands.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!*

Then the plane hit the sea and exploded, leaving no trace of Naruto or his class.

**Cliffhanging Chapter End.**

**I lied about the Paris France trip. This had been my plan from the start, and this arc will be known as 'The Mysterous Island' arc. This is my first attempt at actuall 'Drama' so I hope I did not overdue it, and their is a point to this. I won't go into detail now, but their is a point to everything that happened in thsi chapter. I would also like to say that I do not aprove of rape.**

**There was a reason Naruto did not use Kamui to get the class out of there, and it will be explained next chapter.**

**The Next Fic To Be Update - Naruto the Top Meister, and Naruto the Dragonkin**

**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews**


	8. Chapter 8 Sealed Island of a Tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Negima'**

**Story Start.**

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled in pain as he looked at his hands. The skin and most of the muscle on them had been completely burnt off by his own technique, and the bad part was that his healing factor would not kick in until three days had passed after using THAT technique. He could have used Kamui to save the girls... well most of them anyway, and that was why he did not try it. He had to actually touch them one or two at a time to place them in the Kamui world, and even then it might give them a case of chakra poisoning which might also kill them. He could have levatated the whole plane, but the sudden stopping motion would have jerked their bodies to much and organs could be displaced or their necks would snap.

The technique he had used was one that only he could, since it was him that invented it in the first place. It took every living being within a certain distance and transported them to Naruto's personal playground, training ground, and it had the location where he had the Shinju sealed away hidden on it. He and his class were currently on an island that was located in a location only Naruto and Kakashi knew existed.

It was actually a world the two of them had created my making a modified Kamui world and placing it inside of the space/time rift created between the Kamui world and the Mortal plane. They were between the worlds, but that did not mean there was not life in this dangerous plane of existance. In here you could find some of the most savage creatures, plants that could kill you in seconds, and most of all it was a place that would kill you if you did not know where everything already was. He grit his teeth at the chankra enhanced pain in his hands and looked up at the red sky, with the black moon and black clouds looking back at him.

This world was created by the combination using the Tsukuyomi and the Kamui at the exact same time, and could only be accessed by giving up these abilities while inside this world. In here Naruto was completely unable to use Kamui or Tsukuyomi here at all, which meant he would have to wait until his hands healed before he could transport the group back out. Even his chakra was extremely restricted in this world. Using the portal itself took a flesh sacrifice every time, so normally he hated doing it unless it was an emergancy. The only plus side was that because he was in a rip between space and time there was a time delay of half.

Three days in here was One day and twelve hours on the mortal plane, and there was the facdt it was impossible to age here. That was a side effect of this place being under the effects of the Tsukuyomi. You could spent thousands of years in here, and not age a day over what you were when you got here. Thankfully it was only possible for Naruto and Kakashi to open the portal, so nobody else would be able to access this place without stealing one of their Sharingans and then opening the portal through the flesh sacrifice and restricting your chakra.

The two of them pulled out all the stops to keep the location of the Shinju a secret, and as long as one of them was alive the mighty tree could never escape this place. Which was a good thing since Naruto would never die of old age, and he could survive things that would kill even others immortals.

"At least everyone landed okay." Naruto said to himself as he looked at the unconsious forms of his students, and he felt guilty for dragging them along to this hell. The first one to stir was unsurprisingly Yuna as her eyes opened and she looked around in a panic before her eyes landed on him and she got up to run at him.

"Where are we Naruto-kun?" Yuna asked in no more than a whisper. The events from before still ringing in her head as clear as day, that and the two of them were still covered in gore. Though, that made her smile in a way that disturbed Naruto as she thought about the death of her would-be rapist. She shivered and she nearly broke down again into tears before her mind remembered that Naruto was here. He had saved her from a fate worse than death, and then maybe even death. He was her safety blanket now. Wherever he was would always be safe and warm.

"Yuna... there is a world out there that is kept secret from those like many of humans on the planet. This place is connected to that world so well hidden from mundane society." Naruto said cryptically, but left what he was trying to say out of it. Dropping the bomb about the supernatural NOW would be a disaster, and could cause some sort of panic in the group. This place reacted to the fears and panic of those inside it, and played on those fears in an attempt to get the person killed and keep them away from the seal on the Shinju.

Naruto and Kakashi had designed this place very well.

"Did what happen on the plane really happen. Are we all dead?" Yuna asked as she looked at her unmoving friends. They were all mostly unharmed, except for the small bruise or scrape here and there.

"If we were dead then I would not be in nearly this much pain right now." Naruto said in a deadpan tone as he held up his hands. Showing just how damaged they were, and Yuna gasped at the sheer sight. Red, blood covered muscle could be seen and the damage was deep enough to where even bone could be seen. There would be a random twitch every once and awhile, but other than that they were still slightly workable.

"Oh my that does look painful!" The cheerful voice of Chizuru said and even Naruto nearly jumped at how she seemed to pop out of nowhere. How this girl was able to sneak up on him left him nearly speakless, and he silently promised himself that he would find out how she did that. It seemed that her voice started a chain reaction as all the other girls started to wake up.

"Urg! My head!"

"Oni-chan!"

"Blood!" *Thump*

"Get off me Sakurako!"

"Sorry Madoka."

"This place defies logic! I wonder what kind of ozone here is causing the sky to appear such a deep red color. I must learn more!"

"..."

"All alone on an island... sounds sexy!"

"Ako! Are you okay?"

"Some breakfast would be great about now."

'These girls... are truly a weird bunch. None of them even bothered asking where they were other than the one that wants to study the sky.' Naruto thought as he bandaged up his hands as best as he could, but even then it was difficult. Yuna helped him while all the girls got rid of their confusion.

They all looked around and saw Naruto getting his hands bandaged by Yuna and some of them flinched back at the gore covered duo. They too, remembered just what Naruto had done to get them in that state, but what choice did he honestly have at that point? It was either let them rape then kill Yuna, and then blow up the plane... or kill them all before they raped their classmate and let the plane be blown up.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PLANE!?" Most of them yelled in unison, just now noticing their was no plane in sight. Some of the less brainy girls started panicking their minds out and running in circles, while the smarter ones were giving Naruto intense looks. They were sure that just before they fainted and the plane hit the water he smashed a small grey orb between his hands.

"GIRLS!" Naruto yelled as he got all of their attention with that one scream. Now was NOT the time for their panicking! If they let their emotions go unchecked they would attract danger to the group, and in his present state he could only defend them from up to SS-Class threats. On this hellish island there were things that were strong enough to give him extreme trouble when he was trapping them here in the first place. There was actually a ranking system here for threats.

Dangerous plants were about D or C rank.

Dinasours and Weaker monsters were C and B rank.

Demons and higher level monsters were A and S Rank threats.

Nightmares and Dark Parts were SS and SSS Rank threats.

Finally, there was THAT and the Shinju's final defence that were ranking at the highest of SSSS Rank and SSSSS Rank.

Nightmares were actually attracted to high emotions, and they were literally demons made from dark emotions that made you live through your worst fear while they attempted to take over your body. He could take care of them easily even in his current state, but Dark Parts were actually protectors of the seal that would clone the person intruding and make them fight a perfect clone of themself. The worst part was that it was impossible to interfere with the fight between light and dark. If one of them appeared the girl who got cloned would be on her own uless she killed the Dark Part. They would be safe from THAT as long as none of them besides Naruto himself went and tried to enter the it's territory.

Then there was the final defence, which when activated would summon exact copies of the Nine Bijuu and make them destroy the threat. ANYTHING was possible here, since this was a world made from both illusion and reality.

"Yes Onii-chan?" Makie asked as she went closer to him and tugged at his other arm.

"Now all of you listen very carefully. The plane was most likely destroyed when it crashed into the ocean, but it matters not. Right now we are all in the most dangerous place in existance, and we have to be very carefull with how we do things here." Naruto warned and Hakase raised her hand and asked the question everyone was wondering.

"Is it correct that you were the one that brought us here, or is it presumtuous to assume you have at least been here before to know the dangers of this place?" Hakase asked with the voice of a scientist, and Naruto sighed at how well she asked that. She really knew the correct way to ask a question so that if he avoided it, then it would be obvious he was hidding something.

"Yes... I was the one that brought us all here before the plane crashed. Now to answer your other question, yes, I have been here many times and the dangers here are very real." Naruto said gravely, and one girl asked something that was on her mind.

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Akira asked as she stood next to the fainted form of her friend.

"We are inside my eye." Naruto answer without thinking, before he noticed their strange looks.

"Huh? How can we be inside your eye?" Madoka asked and Naruto pointed to his eyepatch.

"This eye behind my eyepatch has many unique skills to it, and one of them involved breaking the barriers between space and time. This is a world that I myself created with the help of the person who has the other eye. I know better than anyone what kinds of dangers are here." Naruto explained and Hakase looked amazed at what he had told her. Chao had told her of a watch that could bend time, but what Naruyto had seemed to go above and beyond that. Molding the fabric of space and time should not be possible, but this red sky was proof to her. The black moon, and last she checked the color of sand on the beach they were all on should NOT be blue.

"Amazing!" Hakase said in awe, and Naruto did not bother bathing in the glow of his achievement.

"Yes, but I have to tell you all some ground rules of this place-" Naruto started befroe he was rudely interupted by one of the more troublesome students.

"Aw maaaan! This place has rules!" Sakurako yelled before Naruto gave her a sharp look that could pierce through her very soul. She submissively withdrew into herself and shivered under the look. It was so powerful and dominate that if she had not already been sitting down on the sand it would have made her legs jelly. The feeling of not being completely under somebody elses power and whims... sublime!

Yes... Sakurako was a masochistic girl interested in beings some persons sub, and most of all his look was sending lightning through her system. All her nerves were jolting in pleasure from the attention, and her loins had gotten damp. She was lucky that Naruto looked away when he did or she might have cum from just the anticipation she was feeling!

"ANYWAY... There are some major rules here you should all know about. One, never go into the forest without me. I don't care if you have somebody with you or not, you still can not go into the forest without me there right next to you. Rule two, never go out into the water thirty feet away from the beach. Very danerous things are in that water. Rule three, do not let your emotions get to high or it will attract major trouble. Rule four, if I am not around the group will stay together at this spot where it is the safest. Finally... do NOT die on me! I do not want to see my precious students lose their lives to this island!" Naruto said as his voice sent soothing warmth into the bodies of the girls, and they were filled with confidence that they could survive here. Though he would have looked much cooler if Yuna and Makie weren't hanging off his arms.

"So cool." Madoka said with a blush, before her rational side kicked in and she asked something that should have been pointed out earlier. "How can your eye break space and time?" She asked with her head tilted and arms crossed. Naruto looked at her and sighed, since he had hoped that nobody would question that. He was counting on this classes ability to accept weird stuff to cover for him, but alas, it seemed that he was not that lucky today.

"... Madoka... in this world there are things that should and should not be asked, and the answer to that question is on the list of things I can't tell you right now. There are laws in place that forbid me from directly speaking about it to any person without a connection to this secret." Naruto explained with an annoyed look. He could explain to people like Makie, who was connected to the secret world through him, or Yuna who was the child of parents that dealt with magic, but to a person with absolutely no connections at all the most he was allowed was giving them hints and letting them figure it out on there own.

Well, he COULD tell her, but it might cause the a lot of trouble if word gets out. There was no law to prevent her from figuring it out on her own though, and if she just so happened to see him use chakra or magic he was fully allowed to tell her... as long as he made a contract with her right afterwords.

Madoka looked disappointed at him hiding thinsg from the class, but she would not agrue with him. She could see the conflict in that blue eye of his, and knew whatever he was hiding was not something he hid of his own will. She was not sure how she knew this, but she would call it woman's intuition this time. Zazie looked at Naruto and slowly got up and made her way to him.

"..." Zazie stated with the same unchanging face, but a blush was slightly visible on her tan colored skin.

"Damnit." Naruto whispered to himself before he nodded to her and made Makie let go of him. He was about to do the same with Yuna before he noticed just how tightly she was holding his arm in between her chest. He frowned at the mental damage she was suffering from, and knew that if she seperated from him to soon it could cause more trama. It may even break her mind and cause her to sink into depression.

"...!" Zazie said again and Naruto cursed louder.

"Chizuru! Take control of the group while Zazie, Yuna, and I take care of some business in the woods not far away. If ANYTHING happens I want the group to scream and I will come as fast as possible." Naruto ordered to one of the more mature girls in the class, both mentally and physically.

"Completely understood Naruto-kun." Chizuru stated with that motherly tone of hers, that seemed to naturally make a person more serene. With that Naruto narrowed his eye as he walked Yuna and Zazie into the dense forest for a reason he would have rather not have.

Zazie needed to pee.

**[At Mahora]**

"The room seems weird without the brat around." Asuna said as she ate some curry Konoka made while watching the TV in the room. Konoka sighed sadly at the mention of how empty the room seemed now, but she was slightly depressed at not having Negi around. While Asuna was sad he had left she at least knew where he was going... kinda.

_"Breaking News! Several hours ago there was a confermed plane hijacking on a flight headed towards Paris, France!" The middle aged reporter said as his eyes turned grave._

"Turn it up Konoka!" Asuna said in a panic, since their classmates were on that flight today. Konoka rushed iver to the TV and turned the volume up quite a bit and they watched the news with worried looks.

_"We have confermed this story that a group of men had invaded the plane to Paris before the plane left the station, and once they had gone out to sea they... killed the passengers with firearms before blowing the plane up and sinking it into the ocean."_

Konoka gasped and covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. Her mind was reeling in shock at this, while Asuna was doing no better than her as her own tears rolled down her face.

_"This also happened to be the flight local teacher and celebrity Naruto Uzumaki of Shiroyuki Modeling Industries, and a group of his own students had been taking on a vacation out of country when this incident happened. We are sad to report that the bodies of these students have not been found, and there has been confermed blood of Mr. Uzumaki at the scene on some of the bodies found. We suspect them to have sunken to the bottom of the ocean. Such a tragity, and they will all be missed."_

"Oh god no!" Konoka cried out as she broke down crying, and Asuna hugged her as she too cried over the apparent deaths of their classmates. Asuna grit her teeth as Konoka dug her nails into her back to attempt to relieve her internal pain, but she allowed the bruenette to do so, since the pain was taking her mind off her emotional pain a little.

'Why is everything so unfair! Why did they have to die!' Asuna yelled in the confines of her own mind.

"No no no nonononononoNONONO! This is not happening!" Konoka screamed into Asuna's shirt. The pain was getting worse the more she cried, and even that sliver of hope she felt that they may be alive was drowned out by the utter sorrow she was feeling. All over the dorm there were girls in similar states if they had been watching the TV at that time.

They were all feeling the pain of a friends death.

**Chapter End.**

**I felt like this was the best place to end this chapter, and I hope that answers what happened to the Shinju. Like I said previously, I have never been one for drama but I am putting my best at writing this small arc.**

**Next to be updates: Naruto the Highschool King, and Naruto the Supreme Fighter**

**Please Leave A Nice Long Review, But No Flames Please!**


	9. Chapter 9 Damn my luck

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**For those complaining about the emotional stuff, you can suck it up. You are only allowed to pick TWO categories, and while this is mostly Romance/Humor there will be drama. Not everything can be funny, and not everything will be romantic. **

**Story Start.**

Naruto sat and watched all the girls sleep on the beach with a careful eye out for any danger at all. Yuna had fallen asleep with her head in his lap, and Makie was using his other thigh as a pillow. Naruto looked around before he twitched his neck and a spear of ice pierced through the head of a Velocirapter that had started running towards the group. Naruto smiled at how breakfast had come to them, but frowned when he felt something was off. Looking at the sky to calm him down Naruto stared at the black full moon, and then it hit him.

It was time for the bi-monthly cleaning. This was the islands way of making sure people did not stay on the beach where it was safe for too long.

"Mmm, Naruto-sama zzzzz I've been a bad girl." One of the girls said, and now Naruto was wide awake again as he glanced around and his eyes saw Sakurako playing with herself in her sleep. He felt like beating his own head in with one of the many green rocks on the beach, but sadly his hands were to damaged to hold the rock properly.

"So many naked people." Haruna mumbled in her sleep not far away from him, and he was not really surprised at her dreams. The girl was a first class pervert, and if he was a betting man he would say she would form her own harem of men and women if given the chance.

'I am more suprised that she said people instead of men or penis.' Naruto thought with a light chuckle to himself. He looked over at the red ocean and saw the water slowly rising up, and about forty meters away from the shore he could see something starting to come out of the water extremely slowly. He paled when a humanoid figure made up of black ink-like substance came on shore, and he was going to hope that none of these girls were having a nightmare of things would be getting more complicated.

"Of course a Nightmare would show up. I am not lucky enough for nothing bad to happen. It just had to show up on a cleaning day to, just my luck." Naruto said as the two girls in his lap woke up from his talking, while rubbing their eyes. Naruto had to covered their mouths to prevent them from screaming at the sight of the Nightmare. If you showed a Nightmare fear or screamed in it's presence it would worm it's way inside your body and control you like a puppet to kill everything around you before eating your insides.

Do NOT ask how Naruto was able to capture them, because that is a very long story. Except for the imitation Bijuu he had personally captured every creature here, or at least he had captured their parents.

"What is that Onii-chan?" Makie asked, and Naruto looked down at her. He was massaging both the girls heads to help keep them calm, but he watched the shadowy substance crawl over his students with a creepy floating motion with narrowed eyes. As long as none of them were feeling fear they would be safe, so when the creature swiftly turned it's gaze to Naruto and red eyes stared into a blue one teeth began to form on it. Naruto glared at it, and it grinned a creepy grin. Every single tooth was about a foot long, and so sharp they could cut through stone.

"That is one of the dangers of the island. The Nightmare is a creature that makes your worse nightmare come to life while it eats your body from the inside out. That, or it will become what you fear most and then eat you. As long as you are afraid of the Nightmare, then it will be able to attach to you and eat you. Their is a lot about them even I don't know, but the only way to kill them is to conquer your fear and find joy within fear." Naruto explained as the Nightmare hovered away from the sleeping girls. Since there was nobody screaming or afraid of the creature it had no power to change shape, or attach to anyone. Yuna watched as the creature stared at the ocean, before it sank into the ground of the blue sand.

"That was creepy." Yuna said blandly, but Naruto gave her a look.

"It may just look creepy now, but you should see it when there is a fearful creature around. They will get stronger and stronger with ever victim they eat until they reach their final form. Then they become bitches to kill." Naruto commented casually, and he twitched his neck again as a plant that had been trying to grow next to Hakase burst into flames. He was not about to let one of his students get eaten or molested by a plant monster. He was not sure which one it was with the grey plants, but then again he did not remember even capturing any grey plants. It had been awhile since he had come here, besides the times he had to do work on the seal or bring in a new creature. Who knows how many creatures had mutated since the last time he had been here.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Yuna asked, while Makie smiled at knowing something about Naruto very few did.

"I beat the hell out of every creature here, and forced them here. Well, some may have been born while I was away but I kicked the asses of their parents at least." Naruto stated with a blank look as perhaps the cutest bunny in the world hopped right up to the three of them. Yuna and Makie were about to squeal about how cute it was, before Naruto grabbed it by it's neck and the two flinched at the sickening wet popping crack that could be heard from it's neck.

"You killed the bunny!" Makie whispered in total shock, before the dead animals fur turned pitch black and it grew larger. The bunny grew two extra legs, and wings on it's back while another head formed from it's neck. Claws came from it's paws, and it's teeth turned razor sharp.

"This was a lesser Akuma Usagi that roams the islands beaches looking for suckers that it can trick into chasing it into the forect. Be warned though, never look one directly in the eyes or it will transform and maul you before you can run away. EVERYTHING on this island was put here for the soul purpose of killing intruders." Naruto explained, and the two awake girls could not help but look at the dead bunny in fear.

"Where the hell did you even find this thing?" Yuna asked, but she gave it a disgusted look when Naruto picked up the body and tossed it into the ocean. That look quickjly turned into a fearful when nine snake-like head burst from the water and devoured the Akuma Usagi by ripping it to shreds.

"And that it why you never go thirty feel away from the shore. There is a deadly Hydra living in the water, and it does not like company." Naruto said, but both the girls had already fainted from shock... well at least they were uncounsious, so they would not be able to see him use magic to defend them all.

**[Next Morning]**

"Okay everyone, something has come up so I need all of you to prepare yourselves. Due to some forgotten things we are going to have to go into the forest, so I feel like I should warn you some more." Naruto started, yet he could not finish when he was interupted by Hakase.

"Can I study anything I find?" The scientist asked with a near orgasmic look at the very thought of finding new creatures unseen by science before now.

"No. If you see anythung moving you call me right away so I can kill it. Absolutely everything on this island was made to kill intruders. If you see a fluffy bunny, you do not look at it or follow it. You grab it's neck and snap the furry little bastard. If you see a blue plant moving around you close your mouth and cover every hole on your body. Those plants will molest you... You stay away from them even more so Haruna. If you see a red plant run the hell away from it, those ones have teeth and will bite you to spread their poison. If you see a purple plant, well if you see one of those you better hope I get there fast enough." Naruto told the girls, and while the more perverted ones wanted to go find some of the blue plants they were not dumb enough to go on their own. They had seen the iced Rapter when they woke up, and suffice to say they would not doubt Naruto.

"Why are we leaving the beach?" Chizuru asked with her ever present smile. The one that made you want to give her every answer to her every question.

"Very high tide, and like I said before you don't want to go to far out in the water. If the water covers the beach though the creatures in the water will devour everything on the beach-" Naruto staretd before he heard a scream, and he turned in shock to see the one thing he did not want to see. His luck really was horrible if their was a Dark Part here already, when they had just entered the forest.

"What the hell is that monster!?" Madoka yelled as she fell backwards onto her butt.

In front of them all was a green monster was emitted blue steam from every pour of it's body. It had glowwing yellow eyes with black irises, and there was no pupil in the eye. The creature was just skin and bones, with every single bone visible in it's skinny body. It face was sunken, and it had no teeth in it's mouth. It's wrinkly skin hung off it's bones, and even though it was naked there was no way to tell it's gender.

"Well, now this is not good." Naruto commented as the creatures skin started to bloat and toghten around it's body. The bones started to change shape and shift with gross pops as it took on a more feminine shape. The creatures head started to grow hair on it, and it's green skin turned yellow slowly before turning a pale peach color before shifting again to light brown. The white hair started to gain a shift and change in style, while markings covered the face of the creature.

Like watching a balloon inflate the chest of the creature started to expand, and two nipples darker than the skin morphed onto the skin where the two new breasts were. Muscle started to fill in the body as it gained a healthy shape to it to go with the new body. The creatures eyes stayed the exact same, but they gained inteligence to them. Unlike the stupid look to them before, they were now completely malicious as the it that turned into a she looked at her newest target.

'So Zazie Rainyday has the most evil in her heart.' Naruto thought as the two Zazie's stood apart from each other.

"So COOL! That thing just turned into a copy of Zazie!" Sakurako yelled in amazement, and Naruto really wondered how this girl was not apart of the Dummy Force. Madoka was with quite of few of the other girls throwing up in the bushes from the sickening display. Heck, if Naruto had not seen it a few times before he might have thrown up too. Seeing a Dark Part transform was one of the grossest things you could ever experience.

"...?" Zazie asked Naruto without turning away from the clone of her.

"That, Zazie, is your darkest desires brought to life. The evil that resides in your heart, and it will not stop until it kills you and replaces you in your life." Naruto explained sadly, and one of the girls sent him a look.

"Evil in her heart? Can't you beat it up?" Ako aked with a scared look.

"Not if you want Zazie to die as well." Naruto said harshly, but not at Ako. His gaze was one of hatred at the Dark Part he was talking about.

"Why would Zazie be in danger, surely if you killed this thing Zazie would be better off for it?" Akira asked while the other girls continued to hurl chunks of Dinosaur meat into the bush.

"If I kill that thing than every single injury I inflict will also appear on Zazie. Only she can hurt that things without getting hurt as well, and just killing a person's evil does not help them. It will only return one day, more powerful than before. You have to completely accept it." Naruto explained to the tall girl, while Yuna looked at the creature with what would be called a scared look. Her grip on Naruto's shirt increased, while the blond male gave the Dark Zazie a glare.

"So we can only watch as they fight?" Akira asked with a troubled look.

"This is Zazie's fight." Naruto said simply, and as soon as he said that Zazie and Dark Zazie charged each other with their fists drawn. Naruto tapped his foot on the ground and a barrier made of stone was erected around the two Zazies.

If they were going to fight, then he would let them fight it out their way. The fact Zazie was a demon meant Naruto would need to make sure she could take demon form in peace.

She would be fine.

Naruto believed in her.

**Chaper End.**

**This chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be, but that is because I was tired after doing yard work all day and after a week of only doing two stories I need to get back into the grove of this one. It is like driving forward in a car at full speed, but then you suddenly switch from Drive to Reverse. My mind is still going in the direction of the other stories, so I need a chapter to get back into this one. I have to rewire my mind so that I can write for this story better.**

**Next chapter is Zazie vs Dark Part, and another surprise.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	10. Chapter 10 Flexible Dinosaurs

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Story START!**

Zazie was losing.

There was no other way to say it. Every move she tried against her darker half was returned with even more aggression. All her evil thoughts and emotions were in this beings, meaning she would be unable to try and kill this thing. No matter how much she wanted to she could just not gather the intent to kill this copy of her. Sure, she could attempt to defend herself but her fists lacked the killing intent to actually hurt others.

Dark Parts did not just copy your dark emotions and feelings. The stole them from you to give them form and power. You no longer had them when you were fighting a Dart Part. Did you know how hard it was to fight an opponent that was trying to murder you when you were unable to stop holding back. Zazie could not even transform into her Demon form without her dark emotions.

The Dark Part had no such limitations as it slammed it's fist into her face and broke her nose with a sickening crack. Blood rocketed out of her now broken nose and she was sent slamming into the earth wall behind her. She had to resist screaming in pain when she reached up and forced her nose back into the right position. She had to lean to the right as her shoulder was gored by one of the horns her Dark Part was now sporting. Dark Zazie jerked her head up and sent Zazie flying while the new hole in her shoulder bled freely. Zazie used an Instant Movement to get herself back on the ground.

She tried to punch at the evil version of herself when it charged her, but it blew right threw her punch and grabbed her neck. The Dark Part kicked her in the knee and forced her to the ground. It did not even give her a chance to pry it's hand off her throat before it sat on her chest and used it's feet to stomp on her wrists and keep her in place. It raised her fist and crashed down another blow into her cheek. The blow was powerful enough to crack her jaw and split the skin.

The second blow hit her right in the eye, and a scream worked it's way out of her throat. Her eye was already starting to swell shut, but she was not given the time to think about the pain in her eye when her other cheek had a fist slammed into it. She was starting to get angry, but the emotion left her body immediantly as powered the Dark Part up even more. Now the blows were even more powerful than before, but she still was able to think clearly enough to use her extreme flexibility to bend her lower body enough so that she could hook her legs under the armpits of her crbon copy. She yanked her lower body down and made the clone hit her head on the ground, then with her now free arms she grabbed the ankles of her clone and spread her legs to keep her from trying to bend like she just did.

Her hold would not kill the clone, and she would not even be able to hold it down for more than a few minutes but that time would still give her time to heal her wounds. She could feel the evil her struggling to get free, so she changed her hold. Bending her back up she wrapped her arms around her clones thighs and forced them to curl up. Her clone seemed to be just as flexible as her it seemed as she slipped her legs out of her arms and wrapped them around Zazie's head. Zazie moved her arms around her clones nude waist and bent her body back in an attempt to over stretch her clone's back.

To bad for the clone it was in Zazie's demon form, which sacrificed flexibility for power. Yes, the clone was still very flexible, but not nearly as flexible as Zazie was now. Zazie was surprised when she heard a sickening crack come from her clone back and neck, signalling she had killed the clone. The clone twitched against her body a few more times, before becoming completely still. In the end it was the clones choice of power that caused it's defeat.

The Dark Part's body turned black before becoming a vapor like substance and rushing into Zazie's mouth. Zazie could feel her dark emotions returning to her, before she locked them back away in the deepest parts of her soul. Hopefully never to return again. She had no idea how lucky she was on how she defeated the Dark Part, but her ripped and blood stained clothes showed how much damage she personally had taken. She tried to stand up, but her legs wobbled and she stumbled backwards.

"We got you!" Zazie heard and she looked up to the see faces of Akira and Naruto looking down at her with smiles. Akira was just glad she was alright for the most part, but her face would need some time for the bruising and swelling to go down. She blushed slightly, before her wounds got to her and she blacked out.

"What was THAT!?" Makia asked as Naruto lowered the other three walls of earth. He did not want to attract to much more attention to them, and they would need to leave this area quickly. Dark Parts always travelled in groups of three. If that one had seen them, then two more would be on their way soon.

"That was a... HARUNA PUT THAT DOWN NOW!" Naruto yelled in a show of annoyance. Haruna tsk's but took the blue seed she had found out of her pocket and tossed it away. She was hoping to grow her own molesting plant and teach it to molest her friends, and then she would have an unlimited potential for new stories. Naruto on the other hand did not want to deal with having to capture the plant that came from the seed later.

"Are you sure I can't take some samples? A lot of these plants would be great research material?" Hakase asked as she drew Naruto's attention away from Haruna putting the seed back into her skirt pocket. She would have to ask Haruna to let her research the plant later, when she had her lab. Then she might be able to make whole new kinds of creams, and other products from it.

"No Hakase. Everything here is dangerous in their own ways, and the fact they are all in an isolated dimmension is proof that they should not leave. Now, everyone lets prepare to move out. We have watsed enough time here. Akira, you are Yuna will carry Zazie until she wakes up so I can apply the medicine to her wounds. If I place it on her while she is sleeping she may wake up and start screaming... This stuff stings a lot when it is applied." Naruto explained as he pulled a very small tub of cream out of his pocket. To be more specific it was the same recipe Hinata used, but this one was altered to help non-humans.

"How bad does it sting?" Hakasa asked while looking at the cream with a catious glance. She had never heard of a cream that would wake somebody up with how bad it hurt.

"Have your ever been stung by a jellyfish before?" Naruto asked, and Sakurako jumped forward with a smile. Even in all the danger they were in she was still as cheerfull as ever, and while that was a good thing. Since her perpetual happyness would slow down Nightmares and Dark Parts from going near those around her.

"I have, I have! It stung me right on my butt! You wanna see where it stung me?" Sakurako said, before being slapped in the back of the head by Madoka.

"I am sorry for her stupidity Naruto-sensei." Madoka said, and Sakurako gave her friend a mock betrayed look. Naruto shook his head of any amusement he found at their antics, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Anyway, everyone follow me... Sakurako, pull up your panties. I don't need to see where you got your jellyfish sting right now." Naruto said, and Sakurako stuck her tongue out at him but pulled her panties back up anyway. She was kinda annoyed that he did not get horny from seeing her butt, but then again right now Naruto was extremely serious. Madoka face palmed at her friend's behavior, but then she and the rest of the girls paled when Naruto cut down a bush for them to go through.

There looking at all of them was a large reptilian eye, and under that eye they could see big... sharp... teeth. This was a creature thought be be extinct, and here it was staring the them. The fearsome T-Rex was standing right in front of them, and with a thump Ako fainted once more.

"AMAZING!" Hakase yelled, and the T-Rex looked at her before Naruto stomped his foot on the ground and a spike of ice shot up and through the chest of the reptile. It roared loudly and blowed the girls hair back, but Naruto silenced it by slamming his foot on the ground as another ice spear shit from the ground and shot through the animals throat.

Silence was all that was heard, and Naruto felt like face palming at his display of magic.

"Oh my. I wonder how that happened?" Chizuru asked, and she sent him a discreet wink. His eyes widened for a split second, and he could see most of the girls were still stunned by the appearance of the Dinosaur to care about anything magical... well, besides the fact that there was a living T-Rex in front of them... and now it was dead. The skin of the dinosaur started to peel away like ashes, and Narut remembered how he had made the dinosaur in the first place.

Zetsu Clone + T-Rex Bone + Impure Reincarnation = Undead T-Rex that can't die.

"Girls... When I say now I want you all to run as quietly as you can... NOW!" Naruto yelled while holding Ako and as he passed by Akira and Yuna he took Zazie from them. Zazie would slow those girls down some, while he could easily outrun a dinosaur while dragging a few hundred tanks behind him. He was just that awesome.

"Uzumaki-sensei! How is that thing still alive?" Hakase asked as she followed after him and the other girls.

"It isn't! That is the zombie T-Rex I created awhile back. Unlike other things on the island this thing can't be killed through traditional means. It is easy to beat up, but it will keep coming back no matter what you do." Naruto explained, and at the time when he made the thing it seemed like a good idea. Yes, he could easily get rid of it if he wanted to, but he needed his hands to do it. Right now he could not make the seals to release the jutsu, nor could he unleash powers that could kill it with the girls around. The chances of the backlash killing them all were to high.

"Naruto-kun! What are we going to do!?" Yuna yelled as they all started going into thicker woods. The girls were about to take a break since the trees looked to thick for the dinosaur, but then they heard a roar and a fireball soared over there heads.

"We are going to take refuge a few miles away from here at my cabin." Naruto said, but not before he tapped his foot on the ground the the roar of pain was heard from the T-Rex again. Impaling dead thing was very good for the temper.

"YOU HAVE A CABIN HERE!?" A lot of the girls yelled at the same time, and he could see why they would question that.

"Holy shit that was a dinosaur!" Sakurako yelled when she finally realized she had just been running from an extinct animal. Now every girl looked at her like she was stupid, which after all this she just may be.

"How aren't you a member of the Dummy Force?" Makie asked with a dull look, and while Sakurako looked at her with a somewhat insulted face. Naruto chuckled a little, before it turned into full out laughter. No matter what the situation these girls were always fun to be around, even if they had almost no sense of danger.

**[Next Day]**

Zazie silently moaned in pain as she woke up and found out that she was wrapped up in bandages and she was laying on a small medical cot. The next thing she saw was that all the other girls were alseep around her, but they only had blankets to cover them. No beds, but sitting against the wall was Naruto watching her with his one visible eye. He placed a finger to his lips and she got the message. He stood up and went to her, without making any noise he helped her off of the cot and into another room.

"Zazie, I know this is not the time, but how did you defeat the Dark Part?" Naruto asked slowly after making syure his talking would not disturb the other girls. While his cabin was the second safest place on the island, the Nightmares would still be unafraid to come here.

"I snapped it's neck and spine." Zazie responded with actual words this time, and Naruto frowned.

"Did it turn into black mist and enter your body?" Naruto asked seriously, and when she nodded he cursed silently. "Zazie, the second we get back to the school meet me at my apartment. I don't have the things I need to deal with this here, but the Dark Part is NOT dead." Naruto said and if Zazie was shocked she did not show it on her blank face. Naruto took out the tub of cream and unscrewed the lid. "Zazie come here. This cream is my friends recipe, modified for demons and other non-humans. Sit down in front of me so I can apply it, oh, and this is going to sting like crazy." Naruto stated as the girl followed his instructions. Naruto started to undo the bandages on her chest and face, ignoring her blush at his actions. While Ako had been the one to bandage the girl, Naruto knew when to be profesional about healing people.

While he knew healing spells, none of them would be very helpful when healing things that weren't human. Sadly, Zazie would be uneffected by his healing spells because of that. Sticking his finger in the tub he took a strange smelling purple ooze, and Zazie grimaced when he started to spread it on her face. It seemed strange, and he was right. She could feel it sinking into her skin, and it was stinging like crazy. She wanted to scratch it, but she knew Naruto would smack her hands away.

Now, normally Naruto would let somebody else spread the ooze, but this was not like sunscreen where you could put a lot on and rub it in. To much in one area and it was very damaging to the skin, causing soreness, burning sensations, light poisoning, and worst of all it could cause major swelling for a few weeks. Normally it would cause slight swelling anyway, but with the extent of her injuries she would be very sore and there would be swelling.

"Mmmmm." Zazie had to moan. She just had to when his thumb trailed her lower lip, and the cut there started to heal immediantly. She was starting to get used to the stinging, and the burning was not very bad... for a demon anyway.

"Zazie, where are the areas you are hurting in the most?" Naruto asked without any emotion in his voice. As much as he wanted to ignore the fact she was naked, there was a saying that the mind was influenced by the body. Naruto was stuck in the body of a seventeen year old for the rest of his life. His hormones were that of a 17 year old, and while he was 27 years old he was still attracted to girls around his physical age by a few years.

Sure, he worked with nude super models all the time and he was perfectly alright around them. That was because that was his JOB, and those girls were TOO perfect. There was nothing wrong with their bodies to make them attractive to him. He could admit they were attractive, and he would not say no if they asked him to have sex with them, but he could not see himself in a serious relationshop with them.

Naruto was more attracted to pretty girls, but not perfect girls. He loved a girl that had little flaws here and there that most would not even notice. All his students were very pretty girls, and they all had their own little flaws. THAT was what made them attractive to him. Heck, Nekane could be a model and she had her flaws as well. Super Models on the other hand were focused on getting rid of their flaws. The only flaw Naruto had with his body was that one of his eyes was not his own, but his eye patch actually made his flaw seem more attractive.

Was he ashamed of the fact he was attracted to his students?

Yes.

Would he ever be willing to get in a relationship with one of them?

Yes.

Was his attraction to his students just sexual?

No.

That was why Naruto chuckled nervously when Zazie pointed to her chest, shoulder, and thighs when he asked about what areas were hurting her. Taking some ooze he started with the shoulder she had been impaled in and rubbed it in deeply. Zazie blushed when Naruto flicked some very carely over her chest, before he used his own bandaged hands to rub the ooze deeply. The rough texture on the wrap was doing well in making Zazie a little excited.

Naruto ignored that though as he applied the slimy purple ooze over her injured areas. He made sure that his gaze did not stray from the injured areas to more private places, respecting Zazie seemed to only make her realize she was in front of him naked even more.

Naruto finished and started to apply some new bandages to her body, and with that done next he stood up and started to exit the house.

Just one more day and he would be able to teleport them out of the hell, but now the only problem was that he did not have an access point set up in Mahora yet for the teleporting. He had them all over the world, except in the one place he needed it right now.

Just his luck.

It looks like he was going to have to teleport them to the nearest check point, which was...

At his modeling agency... Just great.

**Chapter End.**

**I hope I explained Naruto's interest well in this chapter, and next chapter will be the end of this arc. As well as the reappearance of a fearfull creature. HINT! Also, just because this arc is done does not mean the island does not have importance in the future. Think of all the people who would love to get their hands on the thing on the island?**

**Just to name a few. Fate, Chao, Hakase, Evangeline, Chigusa, Tsukyomi, and maybe even some surprising old villians.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


End file.
